Avenir incertain
by dcasimir
Summary: Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour avec une petite fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle est purement Olicity. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que les lieux. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis garé près de l'immeuble de Queen consolidated. Maséo est à bord avec moi, nous discutons de la mission, je dois m'introduire dans la tour sans me faire repérer et prendre des informations. Bon sang que c'est dur de revenir ici, trois ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans cette ville et me voilà contraint et forcé d'y revenir pour voler des informations dans le bureau qui servait jadis à mon père.

Une jeune fille descend les marches du petit jardin qui se tient face au bâtiment je la regarde juste comme ça parce que les filles me manquent elle aussi, enfin surtout deux, elle est jolie un peu jeune mais jolie, j'accentue mon regard...

 _\- Bon dieu..._

 _\- Tu la connais ?_

 _\- C'est ma soeur Théa..._

Théa, qui est devenue une jolie jeune fille, mon coeur bat à mille à l'heure, si je n'étais pas avec Maséo et si je n'étais pas surveillé sans cesse je n'aurai pas hésité à ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour aller me jeter sur elle. Ma petite soeur, elle me manque tant. Je la suis du regard, elle entre dans l'entreprise, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va y faire.

Le fait de l'avoir vu fait remonter quelque souvenir de moi à l'époque, celle avant que le gambit ne sombre dans l'océan. Tout le monde me croit mort noyé. Personne ne peut s'imaginer que je suis bel et bien vivant.

J'aurai tant aimé revenir, j'aurai aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Ma famille me manque plus que tout et ma femme également. Je regarde l'anneau qui est toujours à mon doigt désormais il ne reste que cela de nous, ce bijou... Cette preuve qu'un jour nous avons été uni, que nous nous sommes aimé. Notre mariage a été une vraie réussite, Ma femme était ravissante et j'étais fier de parcourir l'allée du jardin avec elle a mon bras.

Maséo pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

Il commence à être tard, les gens quittent le bâtiment pour rentrer chez eux. Je sors de la voiture et je pénètre à l'intérieur. Je me dirige au vingtième étage, le bureau de mon père, rien n'a changé tout est resté comme dans mes souvenirs. J'allume l'ordinateur, heureusement pour moi il est rapide. Je passe mon pouce sur le scanner qui lit les empreintes et l'ordinateur se déverrouille, j'ai accès à tout les dossiers, même cette sécurité la n'a pas été changé. Je copie ce dont j'ai besoin pour la mission de ce soir.

 _\- Oliver dépêche toi, quelqu'un ce dirige vers toi._

Je récupère la clé et éteint l'ordinateur. Je me cache derrière un poteau. D'ici impossible que la personne me voit. Lorsqu'elle entre dans le bureau mon coeur rate un battement. Ma femme ! Elle est toujours aussi belle que dans mon souvenir. Elle regarde la photo qui est posé sur le bureau, d'ici je peux voir qu'elle porte toujours son alliance elle aussi, et une partie de moi est soulagé même si je sais que tout cela ne veut rien dire, pour elle je suis mort.

 _" Si tu savais comment tu me manques. Depuis ton départ ma vie n'est plus la même, j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans toi, et je pense que malgré la douleur j'y suis arrivé. Je t'aime."_

Felicity semble triste, elle dépose un baiser sur ses doigts puis elle vient les poser sur le cadre. La encore j'aimerai sortir de ma cachette, courir, la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer le plus fort possible, poser mes lèvres contre les siennes et lui dire combien je suis désolé, combien elle m'a manqué, que je n'ai cessé de penser à elle, que je l'aime mais une fois de plus je ne peux pas. Je dois me contenter de la regarder partir et la laisser vivre sa vie. Merde... J'en ai marre de cette Waller et de ces idées saugrenues. Qu'est ce que je risquerai si je me montrai. Moi rien mais Waller a été claire, si je fais le moindre faux pas, elle n'hésitera pas à tuer les gens qui comptent le plus pour moi. Je m'assure que Felicity ait bien quitté la pièce, j'ai besoin de récupérer quelque chose avant de partir.

 _\- Tu en as mis du temps... Tu es sur que tu as bien tout copier ?_

 _\- Bien sur que oui tout y est, pour qui tu me prends !_

Maséo démarre, je lui demande de me déposer près du manoir, je veux revoir une dernière fois Théa avant de partir à nouveau, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, vraiment bien. Je suis passée par un chemin qui contourne le manoir, d'ici personne ne peut ni me voir ni m'entendre, par contre moi j'ai vu sur tout et je peux entendre. Théa est la devant une tombe, probablement celle de mon père ou la mienne. C'est horrible de se dire que l'on a une stèle, que les gens sont certains que nous sommes mort alors que je suis vivant et près d'eux qui plus est. Un type s'approche de Théa, ils s'échangent quelque chose. Je vois Tommy s'approcher et lui faire une leçon de morale. Ma soeur se drogue, ce n'est pas possible comment Théa a t'elle pu tomber la dedans, elle n'a que quinze ans, où est ma mère et que fait elle ? Sait elle que ma soeur a des soucis comme ça. Elle dit des paroles à Tommy qui me blesse profondément, elle a raison je le sais, je ne me suis jamais préoccupé d'elle de mon vivant alors maintenant que je suis mort pourquoi je le ferai...

Je me détourne j'en ai trop vu, je suis en colère. J'ai une dernière chose à vérifier avant de partir, je dois ouvrir la clé qui contient les dossiers que j'ai récupéré. Mon nom était écrit sur le fichier, je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit. Il faut que je me dépêche, Maséo est toujours dans la voiture, il m'attend. J'entre dans le manoir, j'espère que personne n'arrivera. J'insère la clé dans un port usb et je découvre le visage de mon père. J'écoute attentivement tout ce qu'il a à me dire avant de récupérer la clé et de m'éloigner de chez moi. Maséo ne fait aucune réflexion et heureusement parce qu'en voyant ma famille je me rends compte que je rate beaucoup de chose.

Je prends le volant de la voiture et je suis de loin le dealer de Théa. Maséo ne cesse de me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, que je ne devrais pas le suivre que Waller sera en colère si elle l'apprenait mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je veux le tuer, je veux qu'il meurt.

Il s'arrête et descend de sa voiture, je sais où il se rend, à la fête que donne Tommy. Je Sors à mon tour et rend mon arme à Maséo.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne l'ai pas choisi... Tu seras te débrouiller sans moi._

Maséo essaie de me retenir, mais je ne veux rien entendre tout ce qui compte c'est que ma soeur soit en sécurité et qu'elle aille mieux. Je mets ma capuche, je ne veux pas que l'on me reconnaisse puis j'entre dans la maison de Merlyn, c'est dingue n'importe qui peux entrer la dedans. Tommy devrait apprendre à se méfier de qui entre ou sort de chez lui. Je monte à l'étage et je me retrouve nez à nez avec le dealer. Il me reconnaît, il me dit que les gens seront heureux d'apprendre que je suis en vie, je ne sais ce qui se passe dans ma tête à ce moment la, je l'attrape et je lui casse le dos avant de le jeter par dessus la rambarde. Des jeunes commencent à paniquer, il entoure le corps inerte du dealer, je descends rapidement les escaliers et sors de la maison, je reste dans l'ombre jusqu'a l'arrivé de la police, personne ne m'a vu entrer ni sortir. Je regarde Théa qui se trouve près de Tommy elle a l'air horrifié par ce qui vient de se passer. Je souris, pour ce soir au moins ma soeur est saine et sauve. Elle rentrera chez moi avec les idées claires.

Je regarde une dernière fois Théa avant de quitter les lieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de revenir et chambouler à nouveau l'existence de ma soeur, de ma mère, de Tommy et de Felicity pas après trois ans sans donner aucune nouvelle. Je me mets à courir, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je dois venir en aide à Maséo.

Lorsque j'arrive le combat est déjà bien engagé, nous devons arrêter cette chinoise teint en blonde, mais nous n'y arrivons pas. Waller va être furieuse, enfin peut être pas tant que ça parce qu'en s'enfuyant elle oublie des tas de choses et notamment une mallette remplie de document qui semble bien plus important que le personnage elle-même.

 _\- Nous allons remettre ça à Waller._

 _\- Maséo, est ce que nous pouvons faire un détour avant ... Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant de partir._

Je lui donne l'adresse que j'ai noté sur un petit morceau de papier tout à l'heure. Je souris en arrivant à proximité du lieu, c'est l'un des quartiers les plus chic de Starling.

 _\- Attend-moi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

Je grimpe sur l'immeuble qui fait face à celui qui m'intéresse, je m'équipe de jumelle et je regarde vers l'appartement pour lequel je porte un certain intérêt. Felicity est la, elle est penché sur un petit lit à barreaux, je laisse retomber les jumelles et me frotte les yeux. Je regarde à nouveau dedans, non je ne me suis pas trompé, elle est toujours penché sur le lit et un jeune homme l'a rejoint, il est simplement à côté d'elle, il ne la regarde pas il sourit simplement à l'enfant qui est allongé dans le lit. Elle semble heureuse. Je laisse couler une larme. Felicity, ma femme a refait sa vie, je ne lui en veux pas, je comprends qu'elle ait eu besoin de passer à autre chose. Après tout pour elle, et pour toute ma famille je suis mort. Je me demande simplement si l'alliance qui était à son doigt était celle que je lui avais passé le jour de notre mariage, tant de question que resteront sans réponse. J'essuie la larme qui s'est échappé, j'inspire un grand coup et je pars rejoindre Maséo.

 _\- Allons-y_


	2. Chapter 2

Une année vient de s'écouler, je suis toujours avec Maséo, Tatsue, et leur fils Akio, nous sommes encore au service de Waller et de ses missions suicidaires. Nous sommes toujours au trousse de la mafia chinoise et de leur leader China white. Punaise je ne pensais pas qu'une femme puisse nous donner autant de fil à retorde. C'est de ma faute si elle n'est pas morte parce que j'ai déjoué les plans de Waller lorsque j'étais sur l'île alors forcément elle veut que je rectifie mon erreur. Mais le truc c'est qu'elle me file toujours entre les mains. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre elle est trop futé et rusé, il va falloir que j'apprenne à être comme elle, à penser comme elle. C'est un exercice assez long mais j'y arriverai, je ne lâcherai rien.

Pour le moment nous avons d'autre préoccupations, le général Shrieve prévoit de déverser le virus alfa oméga dans le quartier le plus peuplé de Tokyo. Nous déambulons le plus rapidement possible entre les étals du marché à la poursuite du général, c'est assez difficile de le suivre car il y a une foule incontrôlable ce soir, un petit groupe local se produit sur la grande place et les gens se réunissent afin de les écouter, nous devons trouver le général avant qu'il ne déverse le virus près de la place sinon il y aura des milliers de mort, des femmes et des enfants. Je le retrouve dans un petit café, il a l'air content. Ils nous dit que nous arrivons trop tard, que le mal est déjà fait, en regardant à l'extérieur nous ne voyons rien. Nous ressortons tout les quatre, Akio nous accompagne, je me faufile entre les voitures, j'en ouvre une et je demande à Tatsue d'y monter avec Akio, si le général dit vrai, il ne faut pas traîner dehors. Nous, nous avons reçu le vaccin mais pas l'enfant. Je pars en direction de la place avec Maséo, nous repérons un camion appartenant à l'armée, des soldats le garde. Je m'approche de Maséo et ensemble nous évaluons nos chance de pouvoirs les assommés. Je pars de mon côté, j'en étrangle un qui se trouve à l'arrière, il n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'il est déjà étendu sur le sol. J'entends des bruits de lutte sur l'avant du camion, je fais le tour rapidement, Maséo semble avoir quelque difficultés, l'homme a le dessus sur lui, Maséo est au sol, il pointe son pistolet vers la tête de Maséo mais il n'a pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente, je le saisi et le plaque contre mon torse, Maséo lui prend son arme et lui met une balle dans la tête. Maséo me remercie puis nous partons vers l'arrière, nous soulevons la bâche et restons estomaqué... Le camion contient des caisses rempli du virus.

Il faut que nous agissions et rapidement. Je me prends la tête dans les mains, nous devons réfléchir, nous devons faire disparaître le virus sans pour autant mettre la population en danger. Je repars vers l'avant du camion, j'entre à l'intérieur et j'y trouve une jerrican rempli de carburant. Je n'hésité pas, je disperse l'essence sur les caisses, Maséo et moi nous nous éloignons avant de jeter une allumette à l'intérieur.

 _\- Au moins il n'en reste plus._

Au contact du feu le virus devient inexploitable et ne produit pas de dégâts, il est détruit totalement. Je regarde autour de moi, le général avait dit vrai, le virus a bien été jeté dans l'air, des gens commencent à s'écrouler sur le sol, c'est horrible... Du sang s'écoule de leur bouche et leur nez, des gens hurlent d'autre pleure, d'autre tente de relever ceux tomber, je crois une mère qui porte son enfant en implorant de l'aide... Je détourne le regard, j'aimerai l'aider mais malheureusement je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. La seule aide que nous pouvons leur apporter c'est de leur hurler de fuir le plus loin possible...

C'est la cohue tout le monde pousse tout le monde, les gens piétinent les corps qui gisent sur le sol, c'est une horreur.

Nous regagnons le véhicule où Tatsue et Akio se sont abrités. Il semble sain et sauf et nous nous félicitons de les avoir mis à l'abri. Je mets le moteur en route et nous avançons lentement, les routes sont saturés. Tatsue pousse un crie de détresse, je me retourne, Akio a du sang qui sort par la bouche. Maséo tente de rassurer son fils, il lui dit que tout ira bien, mais nous savons tout les trois qu'il n'en sera rien... Malheureusement pour nous tous Akio décède quelque minute plus tard dans les bras de sa maman.

C'est dur de faire ses adieux à cet enfant, je m'en suis tellement occupé, j'ai toujours été la pour lui et vice versa. Nous l'enterrons selon la tradition chinoise, je les larme qui s'échappe, pour une fois depuis des années je me permet de laisser mes émotions ressortir, Akio mérite mes larmes, ce petit garçon qui m'a tant donné qui m'a tant appris. Je suis triste mais aussi en colère, très en colère.

 _\- Je vais le tuer_

Tatsue et Maséo me regarde ais aucun d'eux ne fait de commentaire... Ils sont très attristés, je vais faire payer le général pour tout ce qu'il vient de faire, je m'en fais la promesse.

Je l'ai cherché durant des heures mais j'ai fini par le retrouver marchant tranquillement près de la place, il souriait ce salaud... Je me suis caché dans un coin et lorsqu'il est apparu près de moi, je lui ai sauté dessus, je l'ai assommé et je l'ai ensuite amené dans une petite supérette abandonné, je l'ai ligoté à une chaise et j'ai attendu patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de m'occuper de son cas... Je voulais qu'il soit pleinement conscient lorsque je le torturerai.

Lorsque Tatsue me retrouve, je ne suis plus moi même, je me suis acharné sur Shrieve. Je lui ai fait connaître la pire des douleurs, je l'ai torturé durant des heures, à chaque crie qu'il poussait, je souriais, j'étais heureux de voir à quel point il avait mal, heureux de voir qu'il payait pour tout ces gens tombaient sur le sol par sa faute, heureux de les avoir vengé. Je l'ai torturé jusqu'a ce qu'il pousse son dernier souffle. Avant de quitter le magasin, je me suis lavé les mains.

Tatsue est apparue à l'entrée, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et nous avons quitté la rue.

 _\- J'ai vengé la mort d'Akio et de toute les autres victimes._

Tatsue ne répond pas elle est accablé. Je lui demande où est Maséo, elle me dit simplement qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je ne sais que penser, avec la mort de leur enfant, il aurait dû rester avec elle pour l'épauler, pas s'enfuir comme ça. Je réconforte Tatsue comme je peux. Je remarque qu'elle porte un sac à dos.

 _\- Où compte tu aller ?_

 _\- Dans ma famille... Ils vivent dans un petit village reculé..._

Je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça, de vouloir être avec les siens, j'ai mal pour elle, mal parce qu'elle vient de perdre son fils mais aussi son mari parce que j'ai le sentiment que jamais plus nous ne reverrons Maséo... Il l'a abandonné alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui... Je la prends alors dans mes bras et je l'emmène au port la où elle m'a dit vouloir aller entre ses sanglots... Nous nous disons au revoir sur le quai, je n'ai pas envie de la quitter, en la laissant la, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner à mon tour.

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Oliver._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, pas après ce que je viens de faire, je ne pourrai jamais regarder ma mère et ma soeur en face après tout ça. Je ne suis plus celui qu'elles aimaient._

 _Porte toi bien Tatsue._

Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. J'espère que sa famille sera d'un soutien infaillible pour elle, j'espère qu'ils seront prendre soin d'elle, c'est une femme tellement gentille et généreuse, c'est une femme aimante, c'était une très bonne mère et une bonne épouse... Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive, personne ne mérite ce qui vient de se passer, la vie est vraiment faite de personne méchante et malhonnête.

Je me retourne, elle part de son côté sur un bateau, j'en repère un qui ne devrait pas tarder à quitter le port, je monte sur la passerelle. Coast city... Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai une fois la bas mais je suis sure d'une chose je ne veux plus me lier d'amitié avec quiconque, j'en ai marre de perdre les gens que j'aime. D'abord ma famille,ma femme, mon père, les gens que j'avais rencontré sur l'île où j'ai échoué, et maintenant Maséo, Tatsue et Akio. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est faite que de souffrance et de mort...

Les ténèbres ont envahi mon corps et je ne pense pas pouvoir les faire disparaître... Tout ceux que j'aimais jadis a disparu, je ne sais même plus si je suis encore capable d'aimer ou si il m'est possible d'aimer, pas après ce que j'ai vécu, pas après avoir fait ce que je viens de faire. Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux, je mérite d'être seul jusqu'à la fin...


	3. Chapter 3

Déjà six mois que je suis arrivé dans cette ville, six mois que je fait tout les soirs le même rituel. Si au départ je ne savais pas ce que je ferai ici, une idée à très vite effleuré mon esprit notamment lorsqu'en me baladant dans la rue j'ai vu à quel point le trafic de drogue avait une importance capitale dans la ville. Les gens n'osaient même plus sortir de chez eux une fois la nuit tombée, ils craignaient de se faire tabasser par les dealers, ou alors par les gens drogués. L'insécurité est présente partout dans les rues et la police semble dépasser c'est même pire que ça ils ont peur, aucun d'eux n'ose régler les problème, des gangs se sont crées et généralement ils se battent contre les gangs rivaux, c'est toujours la même histoire, toujours le même carnage et personne ne bouge, les gens sont cloîtrées chez eux...

Je me suis fait arrêté un soir par un dealer il n'était pas seul les autres étaient proche de lui mais ils n'ont pas bronché heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs car je pense que je serai mort si ça avait été le cas. Il m'a cherché des noises, il s'est mis à m'injurier et à me frapper, uniquement parce que je passais sur son lieu de travail. Je me suis laissé frapper, pas parce que j'en avais envie mais ils étaient tellement nombreux tout autour de la petite cité que j'ai préféré me prendre les coups et rester en vie.

La nuit commence à tomber et comme chaque soir je m'équipe, j'enfile ma veste à capuche, je prends mon pistolet et je sors de chez moi, c'est un petit endroit isolé assez loin de la ville, je n'ai pas de voisins, l'habitation la plus proche est à deux kilomètres. La petite maison ne paie pas des mines mais elle est propre. Je n'ai qu'une petite cuisine assez rétro faut l'avouer, elle n'est pas fonctionnelle les meubles sont anciens et d'ailleurs certain n'ont même plus de porte, une petite table est placé contre un mur et deux chaises se font face,la cuisinière ne date pas d'hier mais elle fonctionne, le salon est assez petit mais confortable, les murs sont peint en bleus et en blanc pour donner un peu de clarté, la cheminé est disposé dans l'angle de la pièce, heureusement qu'elle est la car a part ça il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de chauffage. L'étage ne contient qu'une seule chambre avec un lit double et une petite penderie ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaire. La salle de bain est tout comme la cuisine, la douche se ferme à l'aide d'un rideau, un petit lavabo est collé à celle-ci. Le toilette se trouve en face avec la machine à laver, je me réjouis qu'il y en ait une. C'est peu mais pour moi c'est suffisant et le loyer n'est pas élevé... Je me dirige vers ma voiture mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir ma portière que je sens une présence derrière moi.

 _\- Waller, que me vaut votre visite ?_

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je me doutais bien que c'était vous le responsable de tout ce cirque. Des dealers vraiment !_

 _\- Il n'y a pas que des dealers, j'ai également démantelé tout un trafic._

 _\- Et vous êtes fier de vous je suppose._

 _\- Waller, dite moi pourquoi vous êtes la... J'ai du travail ce soir._

 _\- Je suis simplement venue vous remettre ceci. Faites en bonne usage._

Je prends l'enveloppe qu'elle tend, puis je la balance sur le siège passager. Elle tourne les talons sans me dire le moindre mot. Je m'installe au volant de ma voiture et je mets le cap vers le centre ville. J'ai quelque dealers à tuer une fois de plus, parce que oui je les tues, je ne me contente pas de leur faire peur. Au départ la police pensait que c'était des histoires qui tournaient mal mais depuis un moment il soupçonne d'autre chose, il ose enfin se bouger surtout depuis que j'ai balayé un peu le passage... Je dois faire plus attention parce que les flics rodent de plus en plus autour des cités, les dealers se sente menacé et leur présence semble les rassurer aujourd'hui alors qu'il y a peu ils les ont caillassé avec des bouteilles en verre vide et des pierres.

Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien mais je ne peux m'en empêcher surtout lorsque je vois que les habitants de la ville osent de nouveaux sortir le soir et lorsque j'entends des conversations positives des habitants les policiers devraient plutôt se préoccuper du bien que j'apporte à la ville.

Ma méthode est toujours la même, je me fais passé pour un acheteur, je marche toujours la tête baissé pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse, la capuche fait le reste du travail. Je m'approche du dealer, il me propose ce qu'il a. Je lui explique que je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici, je lui montre les flics que j'ai repéré avant d'arriver, finalement ils ne sont pas inutile que ça, il y en a trois de poster à cinq cent mètre de nous, deux autres qui sont planqués dans une voiture banalisées. Il me fait signe de le suivre, nous empruntons une petite ruelle. Je profite qu'il est de dos, j'attends que nous sommes assez loin puis je le saisi par derrière, je passe mon bras autour de son cou et je serre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus. Je n'utilise jamais la même méthode, parfois je les étrangle, d'autre fois je leur brise la nuque, ou le dos, parfois je leur mets simplement une balle dans la tête et d'autre fois je monte en hauteur et je tire des flèches. Je ne vais environ sur le terrain qu'une fois toute les trois semaines et avant de m'aventurer dans la cité je prends soin de désactiver toute les caméras de surveillance via mon ordinateur, je remercierai jamais assez ma femme pour m'avoir montré tout un tas de chose sur les ordinateurs. Je repose le corps au sol, je passe un sweat-shirt par dessus ma veste et je prends un chemin diffèrent pour récupérer ma voiture.

Je me gare devant chez moi, j'avise l'enveloppe qui repose sur le siège, je la prends et l'ouvre. Elle est remplie de billet, je ne sais pas combien il y a d'argent la dedans mais il n'y a pas que cela, il a des clichés de ma famille, de Théa et ma mère se baladant dans les rues de Starling, de Théa revenant de l'école le sourire aux lèvres, il y en a même une de Felicity, je reste un long moment à la contempler, elle semble aller bien... Elle porte toujours son alliance signe qu'elle est toujours marié mais est ce à moi ou à un autre.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Waller m'a fourni de l'argent, elle m'a déjà donné tout ce qu'elle me devait pour les services que je lui avais rendu. Je regarde un peu mieux avec les clichés, il y un mot, juste un.

 _" Maintenant que je vois que vous pouvez vous passer de moi, je vous règle la totalité de ce que je vous devez. Au revoir monsieur Queen et petite suggestion je pense que votre soeur et votre mère ont besoin de vous"._

Non mais je rêve, elle peux se passer de moi... Quel garce...

Je prends quand même l'argent il me sera utile, quand au photo, je sais ce que je vais en faire, j'irai acheter des cadres en ville et je les mettrai dedans, je les exposerai ensuite dans mon salon.. Je pénètre dans la maison, je sors mon pistolet quelque chose ne va pas.

 _\- Sortez de votre cachette, tout de suite..._

J'entends un léger bruit provenant de la gauche, j'ai le doigt sur la gâchette prêt à tirer, il fait très sombre dans la maison, une silhouette apparaît les mains en l'air.

 _\- Ne tire pas Oliver, ce n'est que moi._

Je lâche l'arme qui tombe sur le sol et je me jette dans les bras de Tatsue, bon sang mais que fait elle ici.

 _\- Tatsue, comment m'as tu retrouvé ? Et que fais tu ici ?_

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment perdu de vue, j'ai vu que tu avais embarqué pour Coast city, je suis arrivé il y a trois semaines et depuis je suis l'actualité. Le démantèlement du trafic de drogue, les dealers qui se prennent des flèches dans la poitrine et bien d'autre chose. J'étais quasiment sur que tout cela était ton oeuvre... Oliver, il faut que tu arrêtes, tu vas finir par te faire prendre... Rentre chez toi, tu as une famille qui t'attend, une mère,une soeur et une femme.._

 _\- Je ne peux pas Tatsue... Pas alors que je sais que Felicity n'est plus disponible..._

 _\- Je sais Oliver que ça fait mal, que tu l'aimes toujours, mais qui te dit qu'elle ne serait pas heureux de te revoir, de discuter avec toi, et pourquoi pas être ami avec toi..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être amie avec la femme que j'aime le plus... La voir heureuse avec un autre, c'est tellement difficile pour moi... Nous étions marié... Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, qu'elle soit heureuse._

 _\- Tu as le droit d'être heureux également... J'ai l'impression que tu te punis, tu te punis pour tes actes passés... Oliver s'il te plait redevient l'homme bon que tu étais avant de croiser le chemin de Waller, si tu ne le fais pas pour ta famille, fait le pour moi et pour Akio..._

Je sais que Tatsue à raison mais je suis perdu, totalement, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute bonté.

 _\- Je ne suis que noirceur Tatsue, je ne suis heureux que lorsque je vois la souffrance dans les yeux de mes victimes... Comment puis-je rentrer chez moi en étant ce que je suis devenu._

 _\- Je suis la pour t'aider Oliver, pour faire rejaillir un peu de lumière en toi. Je me donne trois mois pour te venir en aide et je te promets que si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai continuer ce que tu fais. Parfois ça vaut vraiment la peine de se battre pour les gens qu'on aime._

Je décide de faire confiance à Tatsue, pas parce que je pense qu'elle ait raison simplement parce que je suis fatigué de me battre, fatigué de tuer des gens...

Le premier mois vient de s'écouler, je ne sais pas encore dire comment je me sens, je suis mitigé, il y a la partie de moi qui veut s'en sortir et l'autre plus sombre qui tente de ne pas laisser la moindre parcelle de lumière jaillir.

La technique de Tatsue est assez diverse elle pratique sur moi toute sorte de médiation et elle me fait parfois faire des séances d'hypnoses, je déteste ces séances parce que je me vois, je vois vraiment la personne que je suis, je me vois tuer et torturer tout ces gens. Lorsque Tatsue me réveille, je me déteste encore plus qu'avant et j'ai de moins en moins envie de redevenir cette personne parce qu'elle me dégoûte, je ne me savais pas aussi inhumain dénué de tout sentiments. Ce n'est pas moi ça, que penserait Felicity de tout ça, que penserait elle du type qu'elle a épousé il y a cinq ans...

Nous sortons également beaucoup, nous allons en discothèque et nous dansons durant des heures, je vois bien que Tatsue n'est pas à l'aise mais elle le fait pour moi, pas pour elle...

Je croise beaucoup de jeune fille qui n'hésite pas à me laisser leur numéro, parfois je me dis pourquoi pas.

Ce soir nous sortons à nouveau, la séance d'hypnose à été moins éprouvante que les précédentes. J'essaie de me pardonner celui qui j'ai été, c'est difficile mais comme dit Tatsue les blessures les plus profondes mettent du temps à guérir.

Je suis sur la piste de danse et une jolie brune vient se coller à moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimait danser mais danser m'aide à oublier alors je n'hésite pas. La brune me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, je mords ma lèvre, elle est vraiment sexy, et je dois avouer que j'ai bien envie de me faire plaisir ce soir. Je préviens Tatsue que je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit, je lui laisse les clés de la voiture, elle se dirige immédiatement vers la sortie, elle n'aime pas trop être seule ici. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour elle, je sais qu'elle peut se défendre, ce n'est pas une femme faible.

J'emmène donc la jeune femme à l'hôtel et nous passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle n'est pas curieuse, elle ne me pose aucune question sur les cicatrices qui parcours mon corps, ni sur l'anneau qui est glissé sur la chaîne que je porte autour de mon cou. J'ai retiré mon alliance peu de temps après mon retour de Starling après avoir vu Felicity avec cet homme je me suis dit que je devais la retirer qu'elle n'avait plus aucune signification maintenant mais, je n'ai pas pu la jeter, je l'ai alors mis la près de mon coeur la ou est sa place, mon coeur que ne bât que pour l'amour que je lui porte.

Au petit mâtin, elle est blottit contre mon torse, je la repousse doucement et me rhabille. Je ne veux pas partir en douce, cette fille me plait et j'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Elle se réveille juste après que j'ai enfilé mes chaussures, elle passe ses bras autour de mon torse cale sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et l'embrasse. Nous discutons un peu et avant de partir je lui promet que je la rappellerais.

Cinquième mois, presque un an que je suis arrivé à Coast city, Tatsue est rentrée chez elle la semaine dernière et je m'apprête à faire la même chose, j'ai enfin retrouvé une partie de moi, je ne suis pas totalement moi même mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je suis prêt à revoir ma mère, ma soeur et Felicity. Même si je sais que ce sera la partie la plus difficile, renouer avec la femme que j'aime, être simplement son ami parce que je sais qu'elle a sa vie maintenant, un enfant et un homme.

Je suis resté un peu plus de trois mois avec Olivia, la jeune fille que j'avais rencontré en discothèque, c'est moi qui ait mis fin à notre aventure, je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle alors que je voyais qu'elle, elle en avait, elle me parlait d'avenir, d'enfant, de mariage... Bref tout ce dont une fille rêve lorsqu'elle est amoureuse. Je l'ai quitté en douceur, je lui ai expliqué que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et que je pensais toujours autant à mon ex femme... C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'elle a fait le rapprochement avec l'anneau suspendue sur la chaîne, elle m'avait plusieurs fois posé des questions et à chaque fois je lui disait que c'était une partie de ma vie que je ne voulais pas partager avec elle, ni personne sauf que je mentais parce qu'avec Tatsue je n'avais aucune difficulté pour en discuter. Elle a pleuré, mais elle m'a dit que si un jour je changeais d'avis qu'elle serait la. Je ne lui ai rien répondu, je lui ai juste déposé un long baiser sur la joue avant de la quitter.

Je prends mon sac à dos, je regarde une dernière fois l'intérieur de la maison puis je ferme la porte à clés. Je monte dans le taxi qui m'attend et je lui indique l'aéroport. J'ai contacté Waller en début de semaine pour savoir si elle voulait bien m'accorder une dernière faveur, elle n'a pas refusé. Elle a donc mis à ma disposition un jet. De toute façon je ne voyais pas vraiment comment j'aurai pu rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas de passeport, pas de papier d'identité.

Pour l'état américain je suis mort.


	4. Chapter 4

L'avion se pose sur la piste, l'aube pointe à l'horizon, le ciel a pris une jolie teinte rose, je descends de l'avion l'air du mâtin est légèrement froid, je pense qu'aujourd'hui sera une journée ensoleillé. Je contourne l'aéroport, je ne veux pas que quiconque me reconnaisse. Avant de m'engouffrer dans le taxi je me coiffe de ma fameuse capuche puis je remonte la fermeture éclair de ma veste. Je m'installe, le chauffeur écoute une chanson des rolling stone.

Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il croise mon regard.

 _\- Conduisez-moi au manoir des Queens s'il vous plait._

La circulation est fluide, il faut dire que les gens sont encore devant leur petit déjeuner, ou il se prépare pour leur journée de travail, il est à peine sept heures.

Je regarde la ville à travers la vitre de la voiture, rien n'a réellement changé, les glades sont toujours les glades, un quartier pauvre au sud de Starling, il y a quelque personne qui n'ont plus de toit et qui dorment sur le sol, ils n'ont qu'une petite couverture qui les protègent du froid. Je compatis à leur enfer parce que je l'ai moi même vécu. Lorsque j'ai échoué sur cette île, je n'avais rien, juste mes vêtements. La première nuit je l'ai passé à grelotter derrière les rochers près de la tombe de mon père, je n'avais ni eau, ni nourriture... Je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas repenser à cette année de galère, je dois cesser de penser au passé, je respire un grand coup et ferme les yeux, je repense aux trois dernier mois avec Tatsue, ceux ou elle m'a libéré un peu à la fois de mon fardeau... J'aurai aimé qu'elle vienne avec moi en Amérique, j'aurai voulu lui présenter ma famille, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner mais elle a refusé, elle m'a dit que je devais faire cela seule tout comme elle, elle l'avait fait de son côté avec sa famille. Je l'admire, elle a une force de caractère incroyable, nous avons beaucoup discuté de Maséo, nous l'avons cherché mais n'avons pas réussi à le localiser... Ca m'a peiné parce que Tatsue ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il lui arrive. Je rouvre les yeux.

Nous arrivons dans le quartier des affaires la où se trouve la tour de Merlyn industrie et l'entreprise de mon père. Je contemple ces deux bâtiments comme si je les découvrais pour la première fois. C'est étrange de les voir, rien n'a changé ici non plus. Les tours sont toujours les mêmes, haute et froide dominant la ville, elles font toute les deux la même hauteur.

Le chauffeur tourne sur la gauche après la tour de Queen consiladated, la par contre tout est différent,avant ici se trouvait un petit parc suivie d'une étendue de gazon qui servait essentiellement aux personnes désirant faire courir leur chien ou aux enfants qui voulaient jouer au ballon sans embêter les personnes qui se prélassaient dans le parc.

A la place de cette étendue de vert se trouve maintenant des petits buildings et de jolies maisons avec des jardins bien entretenus. Le petit parc est toujours la mais, il n'a plus le même charme qu'avant, il semble être perdu au milieu de tout ces bâtiments, comme étouffé.

Je continue ma contemplation de la ville... Tout me semble pareil mais lorsque j'y regarde de plus près je me rends compte qu'elle a beaucoup changé comme moi.

Le chauffeur tourne à nouveau à gauche, c'est la dernière rue de la ville enfin c'était, après celle ci en principe nous accédions au début de la campagne avec de grand champs et des arbres qui bordaient la route. Quelque champs ont disparu, et des quartiers se sont formés, les arbres bordent toujours la route, au moins quelque chose qui n'a pas bougé. Nous nous éloignons un peu plus, je commence enfin à reconnaître les lieux, les étangs sur le côté de la route, les prairies, les champs, les arbres qui s'élèvent à plus de quinze mètres de haut et qui entoure une partie de la propriété des Queen ils ont pris une jolie teinte orangés, signe que l'automne est installé dans le pays. Le chauffeur ralentit lorsqu'il arrive au chemin menant chez moi. Je lui demande de s'arrêter, je règle ma course récupère mon sac, referme la porte et me dirige vers le portail. Il n'y a personne à l'extérieur, je pose mon doigt sur le scanner digital et la porte s'ouvre. Je souris, je suis enfin chez moi et libre, je m'avance sur l'allée goudronnée en marchant d'un pas tranquille. Je sens une présence dans mon dos, je ne me retourne pas, je veux voir si monsieur Hamilton est toujours aussi bon dans son domaine, il me saisit la taille en appuyant vers le bas pour que je m'accroupisse, ce que je fais, j'aurai pu le maîtriser mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je sens le canon de son pistolet dans mon dos

 _\- Déclinez votre identité._

 _\- Hamilton, c'est moi Oliver._

Il semble décontenancé, il appuie un peu plus le canon contre mon dos, je ne fais pas de geste brusque.

 _\- Oliver est mort, comment osez-vous ?_

Je me retourne brusquement et saisi son arme, puis d'un geste rapide je retire ma capuche.

 _\- Oliver ! C'est vraiment toi... Comment est ce possible ! Tout le monde te croit mort..._

 _\- Je sais, mais je suis en vie._

Je lui rends son pistolet, il me fait un sourire franc avant de me serrer la main. Il n'a pas changé juste vieilli mais il fait un travail toujours aussi remarquable et il a la forme.

 _\- Je suis très heureux de te revoir..._

Je continue de m'avancer vers le manoir, Hamilton me tient compagnie. Nous discutons un peu de ce qui m'est arrivé et de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ca me fait du bien de discuter avec une veille connaissance, de voir un visage familier. Tatsue avait raison c'est vraiment agréable de se retrouver parmi les siens, c'est ici qu'est ma place.

Les alentours du manoir n'ont pas vraiment changé, les massifs de fleurs sont toujours au même emplacement, les arbres également, la pelouse est parfaitement entretenue comme dans mon souvenir. Nous sommes arrivés devant la porte. Je serre à nouveau la main de monsieur Hamilton.

 _\- Ta mère et Théa seront vraiment très surprises de te voir ici... Une fois le choc de te voir un chair et en os passé elles seront heureuses. Tu ramèneras un peu de bonheur dans leur vie._

Hamilton s'éloigne, je suis seul devant la grande porte en bois clair, je me demande pourquoi il me dit que j'amènerai un peu de bonheur, j'espère qu'elles vont bien, je l'espère sincèrement parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en voudrai de ne pas être rentré plus tôt, de ne pas m'être battu pour elle avant. Je saisie la poignée, je n'ai plus qu'un mouvement à faire pour ouvrir la porte du manoir, ce petit mouvement qui changera ma vie... Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, mais il faut que je le fasse, ma famille à le droit de savoir que je suis en vie et que je vais bien.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ouvre la porte et je m'introduis dans la maison, le vestibule est toujours le même, un petit guéridon trône au milieu de celui ci, dessus est posé un vase avec un énorme bouquet de fleur fraîche qui sert de décoration, les clés de la voiture de ma mère sont posés dessus également de même que sa pochette. Je souris, en général elle pose ses affaires la après avoir passé la soirée dehors...

Je suis toujours proche de la porte, je n'ai pas avancé, je suis comme figé, être ici fait remonter beaucoup de souvenir, tous heureux, avec ma famille mais aussi avec ma femme, je nous revois rentrant de soirée, elle rigolant aux éclats, moi lui mettant une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle fasse moins de bruit, je ne voulais pas qu'elle réveille mes parents. Elle descendant les marches avec sa robe de marié, moi l'attendant en bas le regard rempli d'amour pour elle, la trouvant sublime. Un autre avec Théa et Felicity, elles m'avaient aspergé de crème alors que je venais de passer la porte et toute deux étaient hilares, je n'ai jamais réellement su pourquoi j'ai été la victime de leur bêtise, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait que moi à embêter...

J'ouvre les yeux et revient à la réalité, les choses seront tellement différentes maintenant mais je sais que je peux me construire de nouveau souvenir que ne seront probablement pas aussi cher à mes yeux que ceux qui viennent de me traverser l'esprit parce que ceux ci n'incorporerons probablement pas ma femme... Ma femme bon sang il va falloir que j'arrête de penser à elle comme étant ainsi car elle ne l'est plus, plus depuis que je suis supposé être mort... La vie ne m'a vraiment pas épargné... Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir, je pourrai repartir après tout personne ne m'a vu excepté Hamilton mais qui le croirait, a part lui personne ne m'a vu. Je me tourne vers la poignée...

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que j'entends les talons de ma mère claquer sur le sol, elle vient vers moi, enfin vers l'entrée, je reste bloqué, une main sur la clinche l'autre pendant le long de mon corps, ma tête tourné vers le bruit que produit ma mère... Je l'aperçois, elle tient des dossiers dans ses mains, elle est revêtue d'un tailleur, ses cheveux sont lâchés, elle semble être fatiguée, des cernes soulignent le dessous de ses yeux... Elle s'avance vers moi, elle ne m'a pas encore vu, j'ai le coeur qui palpite, je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction et j'ai un peu peur, j'aurai du partir lorsqu'il en était encore temps, peut être que Tatsue avait tort, peut être que revoir ma famille ne me fera pas autant de bien que ça lui en a fait à elle, après tout elle et moi sommes diffèrents.

Elle relève la tête et laisse tomber tout les documents. Elle écarquille les yeux et me fixe...

 _\- Oliver... C'est bien toi ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, une petite fille blonde apparaît derrière elle en courant et criant.

 _\- Mamie, je ne veux pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Je suis malade, Raïsa ne me croit pas mais c'est vrai mamie, j'ai mal juste la_.

La petite montre sa gorge... Je la détaille, qui est t'elle, pourquoi appelle t'elle ma mère mamie. Si elle l'appelle ainsi c'est probablement la fille de Théa, mais Théa n'a pas encore dix huit ans et cette petite fille à l'air d'avoir trois, quatre ans ce qui voudrait dire que Théa serait tombée enceinte très jeune. Je contracte mes poings... C'est impossible pas Théa, pas si jeune... Puis lorsque je l'ai vu il y a deux ans, elle revenait de l'école, elle portait son uniforme, impossible que ce soit sa fille mais je dois avouer que la petite ressemble bien à une Queen mais pas totalement... Ma mère se baisse à son niveau avant de me jeter un regard.

 _\- Lexie ma puce, tu devrais prendre ton petit déjeuné et ensuite nous verrons si tu as toujours mal._

 _\- Mamie, j'ai mal, ça ne va pas changer après le repas._

Lexie s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas seule avec sa grand mère, elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde avant de s'avancer.

 _\- C'est étrange tu ressembles à mon papa..._

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais même pas qui est cet enfant. Je lui fais simplement un petit sourire qu'elle me rend avant de repartir en courant vers la cuisine.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle, je pose mon menton sur son crâne et j'hume son shampoing, toujours le même, elle n'a pas changé, c'est agréable de se trouver dans les bras de sa maman surtout après si longtemps. Ma pensée de fuir s'envole des l'instant ou mon corps entre en contact avec les bras rassurant de ma mère, ses bras qui m'ont si souvent câlinés, si longtemps protégés.

 _\- Mon petit garçon tu es en vie... Comment est ce possible, viens nous avons des choses à nous dire._

 _\- Je vais bien maman... Et oui nous devons discuter._

Elle m'emmène dans le salon, je m'assois, j'attends que ma mère prenne place à mes côtés mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'asseoir que son téléphone sonne. Elle s'excuse et quitte la pièce. Je me lève et fait le tour du salon, il y des photos de nous, Théa, moi, mon père, ma mère, une photo de moi et de Felicity le jour de notre mariage, nous nous embrassons sous l'arche fleurie. Nous avons l'impression d'être seul au monde alors qu'il y a toute une assemblée qui nous détaille. Il y a de nouvelles photo également, Théa avec un bébé, puis Felicity avec le bébé, je m'attarde un moment sur celle ci, ma femme a gardé contact avec ma famille. Il faut que j'arrête de dire ma femme parce que désormais elle ne l'est plus, elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre et a même un enfant qui n'est pas de moi. Une larme roule sur ma joue qui j'essuie rapidement, ça me fait mal de penser à elle de cette façon, je pense que ce sera la partie la plus difficile à accepter. Je repose le cadre nostalgique, un autre cadre attire mon intention il s'agit de ma mère dans les bras d'un homme, cet homme je le connais c'est Walter Steele, un homme qui travaillait avec mon père. Qu'est ce que ma mère fait avec Walter.

Je me pose tout un tas de question, je sais que j'aurai les réponses dans la journée. Dans le cadre d'a côté se trouve Théa et un jeune homme, peut être le père de la petite, il semble jeune lui aussi. Je suis dérangé par la voix d'un homme, je me retourne sur lui.

 _\- Excusez-moi, vous savez où est madame Queen ?_

Cet homme n'est autre que celui que j'ai vu chez Felicity deux ans plus tôt, je contracte les poings mais les relâche rapidement, je ne peux pas intervenir dans sa vie, je n'en ai pas la droit, plus maintenant...

La petite tornade de tout à l'heure apparaît à sont tour dans le salon, elle me regarde avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme et de l'embrasser sur la joue. C'est probablement son père, mais si il est son père pourquoi la petite appelle ma mère mamie et pourquoi est elle chez nous... Je ne comprends vraiment rien, tout se mélange dans ma tête...

 _\- Madame Queen, bonjour... Est ce que je peux emmener Lexie à l'école ?_

 _\- Bonjour Tim, non je pense qu'elle va rester à la maison aujourd'hui elle n'est pas très en forme._

Le Tim en question sourit à l'enfant avant de la déposer sur le sol.

 _\- Oh toi chipie tu as encore su amadouer ta grand-mère..._

 _\- On ne peut rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle fait sa petite moue. Je peux vous parler en privé Tim..._

L'homme hoche la tête, pendant tout l'échange j'ai eut l'impression d'être transparent, ma mère ne m'a pas adressé la parole, nous avons juste échangé un regard et elle m'a fait un petit sourire d'excuse, elle était trop occupé à gérer le problème de Lexie. Je ne comprends toujours pas qui est cet enfant qui a d'ailleurs à nouveau disparue. Je me rassois dans le canapé et ferme les yeux. Si en apparence le manoir est le même, en profondeur tout est diffèrent, ma mère a vieillie et semble ne pas avoir une minute à elle, une petite fille vit apparemment avec eux, je me demande où est Théa, je ne l'ai pas encore aperçue et il me tarde de la serrer dans mes bras. Lexie est de nouveau dans le salon, elle a un petit cahier dans les mains, elle monte dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

 _\- Tu veux bien regarder mon album photo ?_

Elle me tend l'objet, je ne me vois pas refuser, puis je n'ai que ça à faire, peut être que ces photos m'aideront à comprendre qui elle est. J'ouvre la première page, c'est une photo assez récente, c'est elle dans le jardin, elle est sur la balançoire, celle sur laquelle je me balançais lorsque j'étais enfant, c'est Tim qui la pousse, la gamine semble s'amuser d'ailleurs la photo montre qu'elle rit aux éclats. Sur la seconde elle est avec Théa.

Théa qui n'a pas beaucoup changé, elle est toujours la même, grande est mince, des grands yeux verts et de long cheveux châtains foncés, toujours aussi svelte j'espère que c'est soucis avec la drogue sont résolus. L'album n'est pas très épais il ne doit contenir qu'une dizaine de pages.

Sur les photos suivantes, il n'y a que Lexie qui est photographié dans diverse situation, je tourne les pages, elle est plus petite sur celle ci, elle semble faire ses premiers pas, Felicity se tient légèrement éloigné d'elle et la petite semble vouloir avancer vers Felicity qui l'encourage d'un sourire...

Je tourne encore l'album. C'est une photo de moi et de Felicity, je me rappelle de cette photo, c'était la dernière soirée que nous avions passé ensemble enfin celle avant mon départ. Felicity était assez triste que je m'en aille, elle m'avait sortie plein de mot gentil et touchant pour que je reste avec elle mais j'avais promis à mon père que j'irai avec lui, il avait organisé ce voyage pour que nous passions de temps rien que tout les deux, il voulait me parler de l'entreprise, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il voulait me dire, il est mort avant que nous ayons cette conversation. Sur la photo, nous sommes tout les deux installés sur la balancelle du jardin, les jambes de Felicity sont posées sur les miennes et j'ai ma tête posé sur son épaule.

 _\- C'est lui mon papa..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Moira**

La journée risque d'être encore très longue pour ma petite fille, j'aimerai qu'elle aille à l'école aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à faire en sorte qu'elle y aille, en trois semaines elle n'y est allée que quatre fois.

L'institutrice m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait que pleurer et qu'il valait peut être mieux qu'elle reste avec nous jusqu'a ce que les choses s'arrangent. Je passe une main sur mon visage, je suis fatiguée, ces trois dernières semaines ont été épuisante, heureusement pour moi, Théa est en vacance et elle m'aide beaucoup à gérer Lexie. Honnêtement si Théa n'était pas aussi présente je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirai car Lexie est toujours dans nos jambes. Nous devons la distraire un maximum pour éviter qu'elle ne pense trop ou qu'elle ne pleure de trop, je comprends qu'elle est inquiète nous le sommes tous...

Je sors du bureau en emportant les dossiers que Walter a oublié ce mâtin, son chauffeur doit passer les prendre. Je me dirige vers le vestibule, j'ai dit au chauffeur que les dossiers se trouveraient sur le guéridon. J'avance d'un pas pressé, j'ai encore plein de chose à préparer et je n'ai guère le temps de passer du temps avec le chauffeur de mon mari. j'espère qu'il les prendra et qu'il partira sans me poser de questions.

Je relève la tête et me fige laissant tomber tout les documents sur le sol, les feuilles s'éparpillent autour de moi, merde il va falloir tout ramasser et classer... Quelle idiote..

J'écarquille les yeux, non c'est impossible, je dois être prise d'hallucination, ça ne peut pas être lui, impossible, Oliver est mort depuis cinq ans. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps ni celui de son père mais la police a été claire ils ne reviendront jamais. Nous avons réussi tant bien que mal à faire notre deuil, Lexie nous a aidé, beaucoup même. Je regarde l'homme qui se tient à un mètre de moi, il a le même regard qu'Oliver, il est beaucoup plus musclé que lui, il a également une barbe, enfin pas très grande elle est soigneusement taillé. Je suis persuadée que c'est lui, mais on nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de le retrouver vivant... Si cet homme est mon fils je me demande où il est passé durant ces cinq dernière années et pourquoi il reviendrai que maintenant, pourquoi !

Sa famille était tout ce qu'il adorait, surtout sa femme, jamais il n'aurait laissé sa femme sans nouvelle, ces deux la s'aimaient plus que tout, je n'ai jamais vu des gens s'aiment aussi fort que mon fils et ma belle fille.

Je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis l'instant où j'ai découvert cet homme dans le vestibule qui semblait prêt à prendre la fuite. Je prie pour que celui ci me dise que oui même si tout ça me parait impossible mais qui pourrait t'il être d'autre ? On ne rentre pas chez nous comme ça, il y a des mesures de sécurité, Hamilton n'aurai pas laisser un inconnu entrer dans le manoir ou alors il serait resté avec lui jusqu'a ce que j'arrive. Si Hamilton lui a laissé l'accès libre à notre résidence c'est que c'est lui, c'est mon fils...

 _\- Oliver... C'est bien toi ?_

Malheureusement pour moi il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que Lexie hurle à travers toute la pièce. Lexie la fille d'Oliver et de Felicity. Ma petite fille, celle qui a réussi à nous redonner le sourire à tous. Je vois l'homme qui détaille Lexie, si c'est vraiment Oliver alors il verra a quel point elle ressemble à Felicity.

Ma petite fille ne veut pas aller à l'école, je sais qu'elle n'est pas malade, elle exagère toujours, elle me pointe sa gorge de son index, je regarde pour lui faire plaisir mais elle n'est même pas rouge. Je lui propose qu'elle aille prendre son déjeuner et ensuite nous verrons si elle a toujours des douleurs. Elle me gratifie d'un petit sourire avant de répliquer.

Ca me fait sourire, elle a toujours le dernier mot cette petite. Elle a vraiment un caractère bien trempé comme Oliver et Felicity, remarque ces deux parents ont du caractère il aurait été étonnant que cet enfant n'en ai pas.

Je souris, je me souviens lorsque Felicity est arrivé en pleures au manoir peu de temps après le naufrage du Gambit, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait élever cet enfant seule... Nous l'avons rassuré malgré le fait que nous portions encore tous le deuil de Robert et d'Oliver. Pour nous il était hors de question que cet enfant ne naisse pas, c'était un cadeau qu'Oliver nous avait laissé avant de nous quitter, un cadeau que nous chérissons depuis le jour où nous avons su qu'elle était présente.

Durant ces huit mois de grossesse nous avons toujours soutenue Felicity et lorsque Lexie est née ça été un véritable bonheur, ma petite fille nous a redonné à toutes une raison de nous lever le mâtin, une raison de sourire, une raison d'être de nouveau heureux.

Lexie s'aperçoit enfin qu'il y a quelqu'un avec nous, d'ailleurs elle s'approche un peu plus de lui et le regarde puis elle lui dit qu'il ressemble à son papa avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine. Des l'instant ou Lexie à prononcé cette phrase le doute à fui mon esprit parce que Lexie ne connaît Oliver qu'au travers de nos histoires et des photos qu'elle regarde chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Je m'avance alors rapidement vers lui et je le serre très fort dans mes bras, il me dit qu'il va bien... Plein de question affluent dans ma tête.

Je l'emmène au salon je pense que nous avons plein de chose à nous dire. Oliver s'assoit, je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire de même, pourtant j'aimerai, je n'attends que ça que nous passions la matinée ensemble, qu'il m'explique qu'il me réconforte et que j'en fasse de même mais j'ai l'impression que mon petit garçon à changé, ce n'est plus le même, je le vois, je le sens. Il n'y a plus cette étincelle au fond des yeux cette lueur qui faisait de lui un homme heureux et qui rendait les gens heureux.

Mon téléphone sonne, je dois répondre je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'excuse lui promettant que je reviens rapidement.

Une fois ma conversation achevé je retourne au salon, Tim est la avec Lexie. Je lui explique qu'elle n'ira pas à l'école puis je l'emmène à l'écart, Oliver ne sait toujours pas qu'il a une petite fille et je n'ai pas encore pu lui dire, je ne sais comment lui dire surtout après avoir passé cinq ans loin de nous.

 _\- Tim, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir pour rien, Lexie restera toute la semaine à la maison._

 _\- Moira, l'homme dans votre salon, on dirait votre fils... Je sais que c'est dingue mais on dirait vraiment lui._

 _\- C'est parce que c'est lui Tim... Il est revenu. Veillez m'excuser mais je dois parler à mon fais dix minutes qu'il a passé la porte d'entrée et je n'ai pas encore eut un moment avec lui..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre au salon que le chauffeur de mon mari apparaît au bout du couloir, zut les dossiers. Je me précipite vers lui, les documents gisent toujours sur le sol. Je lui montre les dossiers de la main.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je vais tout remettre en ordre, j'en ai pour quinze minutes._

Décidément rien ne va aujourd'hui enfin si Oliver est la en vie et rien que pour ça je peux dire que c'est la plus belle journée de ma vie, de notre vie.

Je récupère le tout et pars dans mon bureau. Tout s'est mélangé mais heureusement pour moi toute les pages sont numérotés ce qui rend la tâche moins compliqués. Je range les dernières feuilles et j'amène le tout au chauffeur. Ca y'est, je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir accorder du temps à mon fils.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver**

Je me tourne vers elle, en la regardant de plus près je me rends compte que non seulement elle ressemble au Queen mais aussi à Felicity, pourquoi ne m'en suis je pas aperçu avant, probablement parce que j'ai été très surpris de voir cette petite fille ici chez moi. Elle a son regard et le même sourire.

 _\- Dis moi, tu as quel âge ?_

 _\- Quatre ans pourquoi !_

Je compte mentalement, aucun doute possible Lexie est bien ma fille. Ma fille bon sang si j'avais su que c'était mon enfant qui était dans le petit lit à barreaux quelque années plus tôt, jamais je ne serai repartit, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de rester, j'aurai expliqué a Waller que j'avais envie de connaître ma fille. Je me concentre sur la photo et de mon pouce je caresse le visage de Felicity.

 _\- Alors tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble mon papa ! Moi si et en plus tu sais quoi !_

 _\- Non, mais je pense que tu as envie de me le dire..._

 _\- Je suis sur que tu es mon papa, parce que tu regardes ma maman de la même façon qu'elle te regarde sur les photos._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que oui je suis celui qu'elle croit que ma mère entre dans le salon. Elle s'assoit sur la petite table basse.

 _\- Lexie, tu es vraiment une petite fille intelligente... Et tu as raison, c'est bien ton papa._

Lexie se lève alors du canapé, je pense qu'elle va s'enfuir mais non ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait, elle me grimpe dessus, elle se met à califourchon sur moi et m'enserre de ses petites mains. Je ne sais pas trop quelle tenue adopter, je suis décontenancé. Je pose mes mains sur son petit corps, je ne suis pas naturel, tout mon corps est crispé. Ma mère nous regarde avec beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas où poser mon regard, je me sens bête... Pourtant je ne le devrai pas mais en revenant ici je ne m'imaginais pas trouver un enfant, mon enfant.

 _\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort. Quand maman se réveillera elle sera la plus heureuse._

Elle me dépose un bisou sur ma joue avant de redescendre et de se jeter dans les bras de ma mère.

 _\- Ma puce, si tu allais réveiller Théa._

 _\- Est ce que je peux lui dire que mon papa est la ?_

 _\- Dit lui ce que tu veux Lexie._

 _\- (Lexie) Tu seras encore la quand je redescendrai ?_

 _\- Oui, je te promets que oui._

Je me retrouve enfin seul avec ma mère, elle me prend les mains et les gardes dans les siennes.

 _\- Tu dois avoir un tas de question Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui maman mais j'en ai qui me brûle les lèvres... Ou es Felicity ?_

Le sourire de ma mère s'efface pour laisser place au chagrin. Je me crispe à nouveau, je ne sais pas ce que ma mère a à me dire mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire. Faite qu'elle aille bien... Je repense à ce que ma dit Lexie quelque instant plus tôt, _"quand maman se réveillera..."_

Non ! Non, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça parce que je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai même si j'ai une petite fille... Pourtant Felicity y est arrivé elle, mais elle a toujours été tellement plus forte que moi.

 _\- Maman, ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte, s'il te plait... Ne me dis pas ça..._

La dernière phrase est étouffé par les sanglots qui montent dans ma gorge et que je tente d'étouffer.

 _\- Non Oliver, elle ne l'est pas... Elle est dans le coma._

 _\- Dans le coma... Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Trois semaines..._

Bon sang depuis trois semaines, c'est horrible surtout pour Lexie... Je comprends mieux pourquoi la petite est ici. Soudainement je repense à Tim, cet homme que j'avais vu chez Felicity il y a deux ans et qui est apparut dans le salon tout à l'heure. Je veux savoir qui il est pour elle, Lexie m'avait l'air très proche de lui et, j'ai vu une photo de lui dans l'album. Peut être est-il l'homme qui partage la vie de Felicity et Lexie. Si tel était le cas je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter pas maintenant que je sais que la petite est ma fille... Mais je sais aussi que je ne suis rien pour elle, elle ne me connaît pas... Pourtant elle a été très affectueuse avec moi...

 _\- Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé..._

 _\- Il y a trois semaine l'entreprise à été attaqué par des terroristes, ils ont lancé plusieurs grenade dans le bâtiment et il y en a une qui a éclaté assez près du département informatique... La police est arrivé rapidement ils ont neutralisés cinq personnes mais malheureusement la mal à été fait. Le chef s'est enfui et la police n'arrive pas à le retrouver. L'incident a fait six victimes. Trois sont mortes sur le coup, un a eut des blessures légères, et les deux autres victimes se trouve dans le coma. Felicity en fait partie, elle a été projeté très loin et sa tête a heurté violement le sol, elle a eut plusieurs côte de cassés, les deux jambes de brisaient, son bras gauche aussi. Elle a subi plusieurs intervention chirurgical... Les médecins l'ont endormie pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses blessures et depuis elle ne s'est pas réveillé. Je suis désolé Oliver..._

Non ce n'est pas possible, pas Felicity pas elle... Une attaque terroriste mais enfin c'est quoi ce merdier, pourquoi c'est notre entreprise qui a été attaqué et pas une autre et pourquoi son service... Probablement parce qu'il se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Merde... Je veux la voir j'ai besoin de la voir... Même si elle est inconsciente j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie mais avant je veux être sur d'une chose, j'ai besoin de savoir qui est ce Tim.

 _\- Maman, l'homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure Tim, est ce que cet homme est le compagnon de Felicity ? Est ce que c'est lui qui s'occupe d'elle et de Lexie ?_

 _\- Tim ! Bien sur que non Oliver, Tim est leur garde du corps... Oliver tu dois savoir une chose, Felicity n'a jamais refait sa vie. Depuis que tu es parti, elle a consacré ses journées à votre fille. En cinq ans de temps, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un homme. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle t'aimait tellement... Tu te rends compte que ta fille connaît toute ta vie. Felicity n'a jamais cessé de lui parler de toi et de tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Je pense que ta fille te connaît aussi bien que nous alors que jusqu'à présent elle ne t'avait jamais vu... Elle pensait que tu étais mort..._

Tim leur garde du corps, Felicity n'a jamais refait sa vie... Je souris comme un idiot, je réalise que j'aurai peut être un avenir avec elles surtout que ma mère vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime encore... Je repense à ma dernière année à Coast city et à Olivia et je regrette, je regrette de ne pas avoir été aussi fort qu'elle, de l'avoir trompé... D'avoir été un temps soit peu heureux dans les bras d'une autre même si chaque fois que je fermais les yeux c'était le visage de ma femme que je voyais.

Je me lève j'ai besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de plonger ma tête dans ses beaux cheveux blond, mais Théa ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

 **Théa**

J'entends les petits pas de Lexie à travers la porte, j'avise l'heure sur le réveil, huit heure quinze... Bon sang je suis en vacance, je pensais dormir ce mâtin surtout après la soirée que je viens de passer avec Roy mon petit copain, nous avons dansé et bu une bonne partie de la nuit et j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai besoin de dormir bien plus longtemps que quatre heure mais j'ai l'impression que ma nièce ne me laissera pas dormir, non j'en suis sure... Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup cette petite puce mais franchement la j'aimerai juste qu'elle me fiche la paix.

Lexie entre dans ma chambre et saute sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux faisant semblant de dormir, ainsi j'espère qu'elle me laissera tranquille, j'ai envie de rester tranquille dans mon lit. Je sais que c'est peine perdu, elle a probablement envie de jouer ou de je ne sais quoi faire... Je maudis ma mère, pourquoi n'a t'elle pas insisté pour qu'elle aille à l'école, je sais que c'est difficile pour Lexie en ce moment mais l'école pourrait lui permettre de penser à autre chose surtout qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant les grandes vacances, bon sang un mois, je sens que mes vacances vont être longue très longue... Lexie se met à califourchon sur moi et dépose des petits bisous sur ma joue.

 _\- Marraine réveille toi..._

Je souris mais je ne daigne pas ouvrir les yeux, c'est trop dur et ce mal de tête m'enserre le cerveau comme un étau, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un médicament et aussi que ma puce se taise..

 _\- Marraine, s'il te plait il faut que tu te réveilles, tu dois venir avec moi en bas... Mon papa y est..._

Son papa, comme ci son papa serai la, malheureusement pour nous tous Ollie nous a quitté et jamais il ne reviendra, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Lexie me parle de lui surtout qu'elle sait qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, elle ne l'a jamais connu, Ollie est mort s'en savoir que Felicity attendait un enfant... C'est encore une histoire qu'elle s'est inventé ce n'est pas possible autrement, il y a deux jours je l'ai surprise avec ses poupées et elle leur racontait que son papa était en vie et qu'il allait sauver sa maman...

Je souris, c'est vraiment difficile pour elle en ce moment, surtout qu'elle était toujours avec sa maman. Felicity a consacré ses cinq dernières années à sa fille, elle lui passe tout ses caprices et la petite le sait mais avec moi c'est diffèrent, je pense que de temps en temps un peu de fermeté est nécessaire mais je dois avouer que c'est une petite fille assez facile, elle n'est pas capricieuse ni colérique au contraire elle est adorable, curieuse, super sociable et très gentille bon certes un peu têtue... Elle a hérité des meilleures traits de caractères de ses deux parents.

Je me redresse un peu, Lexie me fait de la peine sa mère est dans le coma et a part nous il ne lui reste plus personne. J'espère que Felicity va se réveiller et rapidement. Je la prends dans mes bras et la câline mais elle ne se laisse pas faire. Je suis étonné parce qu'habituellement elle adore ces petits moments, elle se recule et me tire le bras.

 _\- Marraine s'il te plait viens avec moi, il est dans le salon... avec mamie._

Je me lève malgré tout... J'enfile un peignoir passe me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et je prends la puce dans mes bras. Elle pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et nous allons toute les deux en bas. Je ne me précipite pas de toute façon je sais très bien que Lexie est dans son monde en ce moment. J'arrive sur l'avant dernière marche lorsque je commence à attendre une voix, cette voix que je n'oublierai jamais, celle d'Ollie. Je pose Lexie sur le sol et je me précipite dans le salon, c'est lui, c'est bien lui, Lexie avait raison. Je cours me jeter dans ses bras. Oliver me réceptionne il me soulève légèrement et pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Il relâche son étreinte, je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela est possible mais une chose est sur mon frère est vivant et, j'ai envie de le crier sur tout les toits.

Lexi tire alors sur mon peignoir, je me baisse et le reprend dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu as vu que je ne te mentais pas. Mon papa il est vraiment la..._

Je m'approche à nouveau de mon frère et d'une main je l'enlace, ma mère se joint à nous, nous sommes à nouveau réunis. Il ne manque plus que Felicity et mon père pour que notre famille soit à nouveau au complet même si je pense que mon père ne reviendra pas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver**

Nous restons un petit moment enlacés tout les quatre. Notre étreinte est interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Ma mère nous relâche et cours vers son bureau. Je hausse un sourcil en regardant Théa.

 _\- C'est probablement Walter..._

Walter c'est vrai que je ne sais rien de sa relation avec ma mère...

 _\- Théa, Walter est avec maman ?_

Théa n'a pas le temps de répondre que Lexie prend la parole.

 _\- C'est mon papy. Il est très gentil... Je l'aime beaucoup, des qu'il est à la maison il joue avec moi._

Je souris, elle est vraiment adorable... Je tends les bras vers elle et elle se jette sur moi faisant presque perdre l'équilibre à Théa.

 _\- (Théa) Walter et maman sont mariés Ollie... Ca fait deux ans maintenant._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à Théa, je suis surpris... Pas que ça me dérange non ce n'est pas ça ma mère à le droit d'être heureuse... Je pense simplement qu'elle a été vite. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Lexie.

 _\- Papa ça va ? Papa..._

Elle m'appelle déjà papa, je la regarde et hoche la tête.

 _\- Je vais bien Lexie._

C'est étrange de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi, je ne la connais que depuis une bonne heure et elle me nomme déjà "papa". Je la repose sur le sol.

Théa lui demande d'aller chercher quelque chose, Lexie sort du salon rapidement.

 _\- Oliver, j'ai vu que tu étais mal à l'aise... Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne te comprends pas... C'est vrai tu viens juste de la rencontrer._

 _\- Non c'est pas ça Théa, c'est juste que c'est si naturelle pour elle alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu, elle pensait que j'étais mort... Tout comme vous et honnêtement Théa si j'avais su... Si j'avais pu surtout, je serai revenu bien plus tôt... J'ai vraiment raté tout un tas de chose... Mais la plus grosse c'est celle ci... Jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir une fille, je pensais que Felicity aurait refait sa vie..._

 _\- Elle t'a toujours appelé papa alors qu'elle savait que tu n'étais plus la... Pour elle c'est normal. Pour Felicity oui elle a refait sa vie, mais pas comme toi tu l'aurais entendu... Sa vie c'est Lexie et rien qu'elle, tout tourne autour d'elle... Felicity ne vit que grâce à elle et pour elle... Elle la aidé à tenir après ta disparition et encore plus lorsqu'elle grandissait. Au départ lorsqu'elle est née elle ressemblait bien plus à sa mère et au fil du temps ses traits ont changés... Felicity était fière de voir à quel point elle tenait de toi, que se soit physiquement ou dans son caractère..._

 _\- Tu sais je pensais que ce Tim, c'était son mari... Que Lexie était leur fille..._

 _\- Attend tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point elle te ressemblait ?_

 _\- J'ai vu quel avait des Queen quand je l'ai aperçu et je me suis dit que ça devait être ta fille..._

 _Puis j'ai vu Tim et Lexie ensemble, ils sont très complices... Bref passons, maman m'a expliqué et j'ai été soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas celui que je pensais._

J'embrasse Théa sur la joue avant de la serrer contre moi. Ma soeur m'a tellement manqué. J'aimerai lui demander si elle a toujours des problèmes de drogue mais je ne peux pas le faire sinon je me trahirai.

 _\- Théa, il faut que j'aille voir Felicity..._

 _\- (Moira) Je vais t'y emmener Oliver, allait viens je pense que tu as assez attendu._

Je suis ma mère jusqu'au vestibule, je n'ai pas encore franchi la porte de l'entrée que j'entends Lexie courir, elle se dirige vers nous.

 _\- Mamie, je veux venir avec vous. Je veux voir maman moi aussi._

 _\- Ma puce, je sais que tu aimerais venir mais je pense que ton papa à besoin de voir ta maman seul. Si tu veux, nous y retournerons cette après midi._

Lexie fait la même moue boudeuse que ce mâtin lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas aller à l'école mais ma mère ne cède pas. Elle a raison j'ai besoin de voir Felicity seul. Je me baisse au niveau de ma fille et je la serre contre moi avant de lui déposer un bisous sur sa petite joue.

Le chauffeur s'arrête devant la clinique privée de la ville. Ma mère me sert doucement la main.

 _\- Elle est au deuxième étage dans la chambre 213..._

 _\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?_

 _\- J'ai des choses à faire, je dois voir Walter... Appelle moi quand tu seras prêt à rentrer. Au fait nous avons rendez-vous avec Laurel après dix sept heure._

 _\- Laurel ?_

 _\- Elle est avocate, nous aurons besoin d'elle pour tes papiers administratifs._

Ma mère m'embrasse puis me laisse partir. Je sors de la voiture, et me dirige vers la clinique. Je passe les portes coulissantes et me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referme, il y a déjà du monde à l'intérieur. J'appuie sur le bouton du second étage apparemment personne ne s'arrête la, ils vont tous au premier ou au troisième étage.

Premier étage, des gens sortent et d'autre entre... Je me maudis, c'est long, j'aurai dû prendre les escaliers qu'est ce qui m'a pris de monter dans cet ascenseur. Les portes se ferment nous montons, ça y'est second étage. Je sors, je suis angoissé... Je croise une infirmière dans le couloir elle me salue tout en continuant son chemin.

La chambre de Felicity se trouve au bout du couloir dans un petit renfoncement, c'est la seule chambre qui se trouve à l'écart, il y a deux gardes debout devant la porte. Il me détaille de la tête au pied. Je suis surpris ma mère ne m'avait pas dit que la chambre de Felicity était gardé.

Un des gardes m'ouvrent la porte, j'entre dans la pièce... Felicity est la, allongée sur un lit couvert de drap blanc. Sa tête repose sur un côté, ses yeux son clos. La chambre est dans la semi obscurité, elle est relié à une machine qui contrôle son rythme cardiaque, une perfusion est à son bras droit, la ou elle n'a pas de plâtre. Je ravale mes larmes... Je m'avance vers le lit où elle repose et m'assoit à ses côtés...

Je lui touche d'abord le visage, je fais le tour avec ma main, je commence par son front et je descends vers son menton, sa peau est toujours aussi douce et soyeuse que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me voit, qu'elle voit que je suis en vie. J'aimerai la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou et je laisse les larmes coulaient un long moment.

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, une infirmière fait son entrée.

Je me redresse et essuie mes larmes, elle m'adresse un regard compatissant, je baisse la tête, je ne voulais pas que quiconque me voit dans cet état. Elle fait le tour du lit sort une feuille et note quelques informations dessus.

 _\- Vous êtes Oliver Queen c'est bien ça ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas mort... Je connais un peu votre histoire._

 _\- Probablement comme tout le monde dans cette ville, sauf que pour le moment vous êtes la seule à savoir que je suis en vie..._

 _\- Non je ne parlais pas de cette histoire la, enfin si je la connais aussi. Je parlais de votre histoire avec madame Queen, sa petite fille est très bavarde._

J'esquisse un petit sourire, parce qu'elle vient de me dire que Lexie est bavarde et aussi parce qu'elle babille tout comme le faisait Felicity. Puis elle vient d'appeler Felicity madame Queen, elle a gardé mon nom... Je n'en reviens pas. Mon coeur se gonfle d'amour pour elle, elle qui étendue sur ce lit inconsciente.

 _\- J'espère que vous serez moins bavarde qu'elle !_

 _\- Oh vous faites sans doute référence au fait que je vous vois la devant moi... Ne vous inquiétez pas votre mère nous a fait parvenir des documents nous expliquant la situation et nous avons du tous les signer... Dessus y'avait un accord de confidentialité... Si l'un ou l'une d'entre nous divulgue le fait que vous soyez ici et vivant, nous perdrons non seulement notre poste mais en plus votre mère cessera de verser l'argent qu'elle donne chaque années à la clinique..._

 _\- Ma mère est prévoyante ..._

 _\- Je me mêle peut être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais vous devriez lui parler... Ca aide parfois, même si elle ne manque pas d'histoire, ça fille lui parle tout les jours. Je vous laisse, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps._

Je la regarde s'éloigner et attend que la porte se referme. Je me retourne vers ma femme et la regarde un moment avant de me décider... Après tout peut être qu'elle m'entendra, j'espère que ce sera le cas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oliver**

J'approche le fauteuil du lit, je prends la main valide de Felicity et la pose au creux de la mienne tout en la caressant doucement... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, lui parler alors que je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle m'entend...

Je la fixe du regard un long moment, je prie pour que ma présence la fasse revenir mais rien ne se passe. J'inspire un grand coup, il faut que je lui raconte mes cinq dernières années.

 _\- Felicity... J'aimerai tellement que tu ouvres les yeux... Que tu puisses voir que je suis la devant toi en chair et en os... Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre._

 _Je vais faire une chose très difficile Felicity, je vais te raconter mes cinq années d'enfer... Ces cinq années où j'ai vécu loin de toi et ma famille, ces cinq années où je n'aspirais qu'a une chose rentrer et te serrer dans mes bras, te dire à quel point tu m'avais manqué, à quel point je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore... Tellement...Mais tout cela m'a été impossible à faire._

 _Après le naufrage du Gambit, j'ai réussi à intégrer le canot de sauvetage, mon père était déjà installé a bord, il m'a hissé à ses côtés et nous avons dérivé durant des jours, nous n'avions que très peu de nourriture quelque barre de céréales et quatre bouteilles d'eau. L'avant dernier jours sur le canot, il ne nous resté que très peu de vivre alors mon père a fait une chose que jamais je n'aurai eut le cran de faire à l'époque... Il s'est mis une balle dans la tête, il a fait ça pour me sauver, pour me donner une chance de vivre. Le canot a échoué sur une île près de la chine le lendemain de sa mort, je lui en ai voulu, je me suis dit qu'il aurai dû attendre que si il l'avait fait nous aurions été sain et sauf tout les deux... J'ai enterré le corps de mon père avec le peu de force qui me restait et je me suis effondré sur sa tombe de fortune. Si tu savais comme je m'en voulais parce qu'il méritait mieux que ça._

 _J'ai du m'assoupir un moment sur le monticule de terre qui se trouvais derrière un gros rocher. C'est une voix d'homme qui m'a réveillé, il s'est présenté comme étant Slade Wilson... Il m'a pris sous son aile, l'île était dangereuse, très même... Nous n'étions pas seul, il y avait un groupe de soldat ici... Une organisation, je n'ai su que plus tard qui ils étaient... J'ai passé un an sur cette île, une année de galère, une année où j'ai du apprendre à me battre pour survivre. Slade m'a entraîné au combat... Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire pour survivre. Tout les jours les soldats nous pourchassaient, il voulait nous tuer pas parce que nous avions fait quelque chose de mal non, simplement parce que nous les gênions. Slade avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur campement et ce qu'il a découvert laissé sous entendre qu'il allait attaqué un avion de ligne avec trois cent cinquante passager à bord. La date était indiqué sur les documents. Alors avec Slade et Shado une fille qui a rejoins notre équipé après que nous l'ayons délivré, d'ailleurs elle m'a enseigner le tir à l'arc et je suis doué maintenant avec cet objet, si tu te réveilles et j'espère de tout coeur que tu le fera, je te montrerai._

 _Donc je disais qu'avec eux nous avons mis quelque mois à nous préparer pour que leur plan échoue. La veille avant l'exécution de leur super plan, j'ai trouvé Slade étendu sur le sol gisant dans une marre de sang... Je ne sais pas te dire dans quel état je me trouvais vraiment, j'étais en colère et triste parce que je venais de perdre la seule personne qui m'aidait à tenir loin de vous... J'ai pris son corps et je l'ai enterré à côté de mon père, je ne sais pas ce que Shado est devenue, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé et, je n'avais guère le temps de la chercher...Après m'être occupé de Slade,, je me suis rendu à la base en faisant attention de ne pas me faire prendre. Je me suis introduis sous la tente, l'ordinateur se trouvait la... J'ai regardé la programmation du missile, il devait être lancé dans les cinq minutes qui ont suivit mon entrée. Grâce à tout ce que tu m'avais appris, j'ai réussi à entrer dans le programme et à faire en sorte que le missile soit lancé cinq minutes après la passage de l'avion. Lorsque j'ai vu l'avion arrivé dans le ciel et qu'aucun missile ne l'a touché j'ai poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement, je venais de réussir. Je n'ai pensé qu'a toi sur le moment parce que cette réussite je te la devais... Ce jour la Felicity sans le vouloir tu as participé au sauvetage de trois cent cinquante personnes._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savourer ma victoire ni de m'enfuir, un gars m'est tombé dessus, il m'a enfoncé une lame dans l'abdomen... Ca faisait un mal de chien mais j'ai serré les dents, i était hors de question que je lui montre à quel point c'était douloureux..._

 _J'ai été emmené dans une petite cellule, il y avait de quoi me soigner la dedans. Finalement c'était moins grave que ce que je m'étais imaginé, malgré la douleur je me suis soigné, j'ai recousu la plaie après l'avoir désinfecté, j'ai serré les dents..._

 _J'ai du m'endormir, enfin je ne sais pas je pense que j'ai été drogué car lorsque je me suis réveillé, je n'étais plus dans cette cellule, je me trouvais dans une pièce au mur sombre, il y faisait froid d'ailleurs... J'étais allongé sur un lit bien plus confortable que celui sur lequel je m'étais endormi avec une grosse couverture posé sur mon corps meurtri._

 _Un petit déjeuner m'attendait, oh ce n'était pas grand chose juste un verre de jus d'orange et deux biscuits sec mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. J'ai avalé le tout rapidement puis je me suis rallongé, j'avais très mal la où j'avais été poignardé... J'ai regardé mon pansement, ça semblait propre... Je ne cessais de penser à toi... Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, si tu pensais encore à moi... Si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un..._

 _En fin de matinée une femme est entrée dans la pièce elle s'est présenté comme étant Amanda Waller de l'argus, je ne connaissais pas ce groupe et j'aurai mieux aimé ne pas le rencontrer. C'était elle qui était à la tête de l'organisation qui se trouvait sur l'île, elle qui avait commandé l'abattement de l'avion. Elle m'a dit qu'étant donné que j'étais le seul responsable de ce qui était arrivé, je devais réparer mes torts. Elle m'a alors expliqué la situation, je devais arrêter le chef de la mafia chinoise..._

 _Je suis sorti de la pièce avec elle, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix que de coopérer elle savait tout de moi, de ma vie et m'a menacer de vous tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle me demander._

 _Je me suis alors retrouvé chez Maséo et Tatsue, lui faisait parti de l'argus enfin a contre coeur, il a également énervé Waller... Il avait un fils aussi Akio, je m'entendais bien avec lui. Les débuts avec eux ont été difficile notamment parce que Tatsue n'avait pas confiance en moins au moindre faux pas de ma part, leur vie aurait été retiré. Je me devais de faire tout ce que Waller désirait. Je suis alors devenu quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, j'ai tué et torturer pour elle... Je ne te raconte pas tout Felicity parce que j'ai honte..._

 _Il y a deux ans je suis revenu à Starling, nous étions encore sur les traces de la mafia chinoise et un échange de document important devait avoir lieux dans un entrepôt désaffectés qui se situé dans les Glades._

 _Etrangement toute les informations sur cet échange ainsi que les documents se trouvant dans la mallette était répertorié dans un dossier se trouvant dans l'ordinateur de mon père chez Queen consolidated... Ce jour la j'étais avec Maséo, j'ai vu Théa elle avait tellement changé et grandit mais je l'aurai reconnu n'importe ou, elle semblait triste et morose, j'ai eut un pincement au coeur en la voyant ainsi, je n'avais qu'une envie ouvrir cette porte et la serrer dans mes bras...Mais je ne pouvais pas, Waller avait été clair au moindre faux pas vous étiez mortes toute les trois..._

 _Le soir est tombé sur la ville et les employés sont sortis je me suis alors introduis dans le bâtiment, ce soir la Felicity je t'ai vu et tu as bien faillie me voir toi aussi. Je me suis caché derrière un pilier et je t'ai regardé de loin, tu étais tellement belle... Je me souviens de toute les paroles que tu as dis ce jour la, tu as dit que je te manquais toi aussi tu me manquais plus que tout, que sans moi ta vie n'étais plus la même que tu avais du apprendre à vivre sans moi et que tu y étais arrivé, tes derniers mot ont été je t'aime... J'ai souri, te voir la m'a redonné le sourire mais ces parole encore plus parce que je te voyais la, heureuse malgré tout. Après ton départ, j'ai pris une clé Usb qui traînait sur le bureau je me suis assuré qu'elle était vierge, dessus j'y ai glissé un fichier qui était à mon nom puis j'ai parcouru la liste des employé de Qc jusqu'a ton nom et j'ai mémorisé ton adresse, avant de repartir je voulais m'assuré que tu ne manquais de rien._

 _Après ma visite à Qc je voulais voir à nouveau ma soeur, je l'ai vu devant une stèle la mienne je pense, un gars la rejoint et il lui a vendu un sachet de drogue... Felicity tu savais qu'elle se droguait ? J'ai été surpris, après ça je me suis demandé pourquoi... Mais je n'ai pas eut de réponse. Avant de partir je me suis introduit dans le manoir je voulais savoir ce que contenait ce fichier. Mon père me disait qu'il avait mis en colère des gens importants et qu'il fallait que je me méfie d'eux, que je devais protéger ma famille. Il m'a donné quelque nom que j'ai retenu pour moi c'était important de le faire... Je me demande si tout cela n'est pas en relation avec l'explosion qui a eut lieu chez Qc... Si il y a un lien, je le trouverai, je les ferai payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait..._

 _J'ai quitté le manoir et ensuite j'ai suivi le dealer une bonne partie de la soirée, il est allé à la fête que Tommy organisait je l'ai suivi et j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible ce soir la, j'ai tuer ce gosse..._

 _Je me suis sauver avant que quiconque ne me voit et j'ai rejoins Maséo, nous avons à nouveau laissé échapper la mafia mais nous avions les documents en notre possession. Avant de renter en chine pour de bon, j'ai demandé à Maséo de m'emmener chez toi. J'ai été content lorsque j'ai découvert dans quel quartier tu t'étais installé, l'endroit le plus chic de la ville et probablement le mieux sécurisé, celui dans lequel nous projetions de nous installer après mon retour. Je suis monté sur l'immeuble face au tiens et équipé d'une paire de jumelle j'ai pu voir ton chez toi... Tu étais dans une chambre d'enfant. Tu tenais le petit à barreaux et tu souriais, tu semblais si heureuse... Tu avais un enfant, bon sang Felicity, même si je voulais que tu sois heureuse et même si je savais que tu avais le droit de refaire ta vie j'ai été décontenancé, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ainsi. Ensuite j'ai vu un homme à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas pu regarder plus longtemps j'avais l'impression qu'il me volait ma vie, parce que vous voir la tout les deux penchés sur le lit c'était vraiment très dur pour moi... Ca aurait dû être moi à la place de ce gars, moi et moi seul... J'ai laissé tomber les jumelles et je suis reparti le coeur lourd..._

 _J'ai passé une dernière année en Chine, la plus horrible... Waller voulait que l'on récupère une arme chimique qui était détenu par le commandant Shrieve mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il avait répondu le virus sur la ville, des gens sont morts ce jour la, beaucoup... Moi, Maséo et Tatsue avons survécue à l'attaque parce que nous avions reçu le vaccin mais Akio non... Je l'ai mis à l'abri pourtant, je pensais qu'il y était. Il était dans une voiture avec Tatsue, après que nous avions détruit le fourgon contenant toute les doses de ce fameux poisons nous avons rejoins le véhicule, Akio semblait allé bien, j'ai démarré le moteur et l'air empoisonnée de l'extérieur c'est invité dans l'habitacle... Akio n'a malheureusement pas survécu et je m'en suis voulu parce que si j'avais été plus intelligent, si j'avais fermé les grilles d'aération, il serait encore la aujourd'hui... J'ai la sensation d'avoir tuer ce petit garçon et j'ai du mal de me pardonner..._

 _Nous sommes rentrés chez eux l'esprit vide et l'impression d'avoir échoué d'ailleurs nous avions échoué. Un coursier est venu nous livrer deux enveloppes une pour moi et une pour Maséo, à l'intérieur se trouvait enfin notre précieux sésame, notre liberté. J'aurai tellement aimé l'avoir plus tôt ce document, mais malheureusement il est arrivé trop tard j'étais déjà trop perdu pour revenir, trop brisé. Avec le papier il y avait de l'argent beaucoup d'argent, tout ce que Waller nous devait en fait..._

 _Nous avons enterré Akio deux jours après selon les coutumes chinoise. Après la cérémonie, j'ai retrouvé le commandant.. Je l'ai emmené dans une petite supérette dans le quartier où il avait lâché le virus._

 _Je ne vais pas te raconter ce que je lui ai fais parce que tu prendrais peur... J'ai réagi comme un monstre Felicity... D'Oliver Queen il ne restait plus rien, j'étais juste une coquille vide dénué de sentiment, je n'avais en moi que ce désir de vengeance._

 _Je suis sorti de la supérette et je suis tombé sur Tatsue, elle m'avait suivi mais n'étais pas entrée, heureusement car je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ce que je venais de faire. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras avant de m'annoncer que Maséo était parti, il venait tout simplement de la quitter._

 _Nous sommes allés tout les deux sur le port, elle voulait rejoindre sa famille et se reconstruire loin de toute cette folie. Je l'ai salué avant de monter à mon tour dans le paquebot qui se trouvait dans le port. La destination Coast city. Tatsue voulait que je rentre chez moi, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable... Qu'aurai je fais avec vous, je ne vous aurez apporté que des embrouilles, j'étais si diffèrent de celui que tu as connu, puis je ne pouvais pas revenir et te voir heureuse avec un autre, c'était impossible..._

 _A coast city j'ai passé six mois à tuer des dealers et à démanteler des trafics de drogue, j'étais plutôt bon... Un soir je suis rentrée et j'ai trouvé Tatsue dans la maison dans laquelle je vivais elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête tout ça, ces meurtres, ce massacre... Je l'ai écouté pas parce que j'en avait envie mais parce que j'étais fatigué d'être cet homme la._

 _Tatsue a mis cinq mois pour faire rejaillir un peu de lumière en moi... Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, si je suis de retour aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle. Je lui dois beaucoup... Durant ce temps à Coast city j'ai rencontré une fille... Olivia... Je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime toi, mais être avec elle me faisait du bien, j'avais l'impression d'être nouveau normal... Je l'ai quitté peu de temps avant de revenir, je ne l'aimais pas..._

 _Encore une fois je m'en veut, parce que j'ai pris du bon temps avec une fille alors que toi tu n'en as rien fait...Durant cinq ans tu as consacré ta vie à Lexie... Je suis désolé..._

 _J'ai rencontré Lexie, je dois avouer que je t'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était ma fille, notre fille et Felicity maintenant que je sais qui elle est, j'ai encore plus les nerfs de ne pas avoir tenu tête à Waller. Elle m'a volé quatre ans de ma vie, quatre ans que je ne retrouverai jamais. A présent tu sais tout, tout ce que je vécu durant ces cinq années loin de toi, de ma famille... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviendras de tout mais bon sang ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurai fait un jour, peut être que si mais certainement pas avec autant de détail..._

 _Je t'aime Felicity et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner toute les horreurs que j'ai vécu et faites..._

Je me lève et dépose un bisous sur sa joue avant de quitter la chambre. Je m'arrête devant la porte, les deux gardes sont encore la. Je leur demande si ils leur aient possible de contacter ma mère... Je dois rentrer voir ma fille, elle a besoin de moi... En attendant ma mère je retourne auprès de ma femme, c'est difficile pour moi de la laisser après toute ces années passaient loin d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oliver**

Un des gardes frappe à la porte et m'avertit que le chauffeur m'attend. Il est un peu plus de midi, j'ai passé trois heures avec ma femme, je n'imaginais pas nos retrouvailles de cette façon la... Je quitte la pièce en lui promettant de revenir rapidement.

Je monte dans la voiture ma mère n'y est pas, le chauffeur me fait savoir qu'elle avait encore un tas de chose à régler à l'entreprise. Le trajet jusque chez moi se fait dans le silence.

J'entre dans la maison des cris de joie me parvienne du salon, je souris et m'avance vers la source. Je vois Théa et Lexie qui chantent et qui dansent au milieu de la pièce, elles s'amusent bien toute deux. Je souris comme un idiot, ça me fait du bien de voir un peu de normalités. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles chantent ni ce qu'elles regardent à la télévision mais tout ça à l'air intéressant.

Une main se pose sur mon dos je sursaute et me retourne, je prends la personne dans mes bras, c'est Raisa, notre gouvernante.

 _\- Oliver, tu n'as pas changé..._

Je souris, bien sur que si j'ai changé mais pour elle comme pour les autres je suis toujours celui qu'elles ont connu.

 _\- Ta fille est vraiment un petit rayon de soleil... Elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi, surtout lorsqu'elle fait tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Tu veux bien leur dire que le repas est servi ? Et c'est valable aussi pour toi. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ton arrivé ce mâtin... Oliver, je suis désolé pour ta femme._

Raisa s'éloigne, les filles ne nous ont toujours pas aperçu. Elles continuent à hurler

 _Libérée, Délivrée  
Je ne mentirai plus jamais  
Libérée, Délivrée  
C'est décidé, je m'en vais  
J'ai laissé mon enfance en été  
Perdue dans l'hiver  
Le froid est pour moi,  
Le prix de la liberté._

Je les regarde jusqu'a ce qu'elles s'arrêtent à bout de souffle, Lexie se jette sur Théa le sourire sur le visage. De mon côté j'applaudis, Théa cache son visage avec ses mains, gênée.

 _\- Ollie ne me dit pas que tu as assisté à ça..._

 _\- Je crains que si... Belle prestation d'ailleurs. Oh le repas nous attends._

 _\- Papa, est ce que maman est réveillé ?_

 _\- Non Lexie, je suis désolé._

Lexie s'éloigne du salon en courant et part se réfugier à l'étage. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire, qu'est ce qu'un papa normal aurai fait... Je regarde Théa la suppliant de m'aider.

 _\- Je sais que tu es perdu Oliver, et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire mais tu devrais aller la consoler.._

 _\- La consoler, tu es sérieuse Théa, je ne sais même pas comment on fait... Et si je m'y prends mal... Si je lui dis des choses qu'il ne faut pas..._

 _\- Ecoute simplement ce que te dicte ton coeur, tu seras parfait j'en suis sure. Vous êtes dans le même bateau maintenant. Je sais que tu ne la connais pas et qu'elle si, mais n'ait pas peur, elle est intelligente..._

Je me tourne vers l'escalier et monte la première marche avant de me retourner sur Théa.

 _\- Sa chambre c'est laquelle ?_

 _\- Celle qui se trouve entre la tienne et la mienne..._

Je me trouve devant la chambre que m'a indiqué Théa, la porte est entrouverte, je la pousse légèrement. C'est bien la chambre d'une petite fille, elle est peinte dans les tons rose et gris, sur le mur du fond la où es collé le lit de Lexie, est dessiné à main levée un portrait de moi et Felicity.

Elle tient un bébé dans ses bras et moi je l'entoure d'un bras, ma seconde main est posé sur le ventre du bébé et mon regard est dirigé vers Felicity, un regard rempli de fierté. Je ne sais pas qui à dessiner cela mais ce dessin est juste magnifique. Il représente une famille heureuse et unis, ce que nous ne sommes pas et n'avons jamais été... Je laisse échapper une larme bon sang depuis ce mâtin j'en laisse tomber beaucoup. Mais ça me touche tellement, ce dessin est si bouleversant...

L'ameublement est blanc, il y a un petit bureau avec une chaise rose, une grande armoire où se trouve probablement ses vêtements, puis des tas de jouet. Une grande maison avec des poupées à l'intérieur. Je m'avance vers Lexie qui a la tête enfoui dans son oreiller. Je m'assois sur le lit et pose une main sur son dos. Elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction, ses joues sont baignés de larme. Je prends soin de les essuyés avec mes pouces, Lexie se redresse, je la prends alors dans mes bras et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle sanglote... J'ai mal au coeur pour elle, tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu s'est effondré il y a trois semaines et depuis elle vit avec l'espoir que sa maman se réveille.

 _\- Si elle ne s'est pas réveillé avec toi... Alors... elle ne se réveillera jamais..._

 _\- Lexie je t'interdis de penser ça, ta maman est forte... Bien plus forte que tu ne le penses. Je suis sure qu'elle se réveillera parce qu'elle t'aime et son amour pour toi fera qu'elle reviendra parmi nous._

 _\- Mais toi aussi elle t'aime, maman me disait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de t'aimer... Tu sais elle me disait toujours qu'elle pensait que tu étais vivant... Que tu étais quelque part et que tu ne pouvais pas revenir...Ca me plaisait quand elle me racontait cela... Quand je t'ai vu ce mâtin et quand mamie m'a dit que tu étais mon papa je me suis dit que ma maman reviendrai mais je me suis trompais..._

 _\- Lexie je t'assure que non, laisse lui encore un peu de temps d'accord._

Ma fille hoche la tête, je reste un moment avec elle dans mes bras à la consoler. Mon estomac émet un petit bruit que fait sourire Lexie.

 _\- Tu as faim ? Vient papa, Raisa a préparé mon repas préféré, tout les lundis elle le prépare._

 _\- Ah et c'est quoi ce repas que tu préfères ?_

 _\- Bein vient dans la cuisine tu verras._

Je la garde dans mes bras pour me rendre à la cuisine, elle a sa petite tête de poser au creux de mon cou et de temps en temps elle y dépose des petits bisous. Je pense que je m'y suis bien pris avec elle, enfin j'espère. Théa est dans la cuisine, elle est attablé au comptoir avec un jeune homme, celui de la photo. Ma soeur descend de son tabouret.

 _\- Oliver, je te présente Roy mon petit ami..._

Je lui serre la main et je lui susurre " _tu n'a pas intérêt de lui briser le coeur."_

Roy me relâche la main en avalant sa salive d'un grand coup. Oui je sais, je ne suis pas très sympas sur ce coup d'ailleurs ma soeur m'assassine du regard. Je pose Lexie sur le tabouret faisant face à Théa et je prends place sur celui d'à côté.

Raisa arrive avec un plat de purée. Elle sert nos assiettes, nous souhaite un bon appétit avant de s'éclipser.

Je goûte le plat préféré de ma fille et je souris.

 _\- Dis donc Lexie sais-tu que c'était le mien aussi celui la..._

 _\- Oui mamie m'a dit que tu aimais la purée avec du canard dedans._

 _\- Ca s'appelle un hachis parmentier._

Je me suis régalé, la cuisine de Raisa m'avait manqué. J'aide ma soeur et Roy à débarrasser la table, puis je prends Lexie dans mes bras et me dirige vers sa chambre, je m'allonge dans le lit avec elle et la sert contre moi.

 _\- Lexie tu veux bien me parler un peu de toi ? Me raconter ce que tu aimes faire, si tu aimes l'école enfin dis moi ce qui tu passes par la tête, ce que tu as envie que je sache._

 _\- Euh... Je fais de la gymnastique le mercredi mais je n'y vais plus. Le samedi c'est la journée que je préfère parce qu'il n'y a pas l'école mais aussi parce que c'est le début du week-end. Je sais que je vais avoir maman avec moi durant deux jours entier. Mais j'aime le samedi parce que le soir maman m'emmène toujours au big belly burger et j'aime beaucoup manger la bas._

 _L'école, j'aime beaucoup, je travaille bien... Le soir quand l'école est fini je viens ici, enfin c'est Tim qui me dépose ici et Raisa s'occupe de moi quand mamie n'est pas la. Puis après maman vient me récupérer, souvent on dîne ici avant de rentrer chez nous. Je joue beaucoup avec mon papy ça aussi j'aime bien surtout quand il me court après dans le jardin. Je me cache et lui ne me trouve jamais... C'est rigolo. J'aimerai avoir un chien mais maman me dit que c'est pas possible, parce qu'elle n'est pas souvent à la maison... Dis papa maintenant que tu es la je pourrai en avoir un...J'aimerai vraiment..._

Je souris lorsqu'elle me raconte sa vie, bien sur elle le fait avec ses mots à elle, elle n'a que quatre ans, il ne faut pas que je l'oublie... Elle veut un chien, tout les enfants rêvent d'avoir un animal de compagnie mais je comprends Felicity, c'est une grosse responsabilité un chien puis il faut du temps pour lui..

 _\- Pour le chien, on verra... Lexie est ce que tu connais ta date de naissance ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis née le huit mai 2009._

 _\- Dis moi j'ai raté ton anniversaire de peu alors..._

Je calcule rapidement avant de l'écouter. Felicity était enceinte d'un mois lorsque je suis parti sur le Gambit en septembre 2008.

 _-Oui et en plus on avait organisé une fête ici. Tout mes copains et toute mes copines sont venus. Papy avait mis des châteaux gonflable et y'avait aussi un spectacle de clown et de magicien. C'était super... Mes amis ont dit que c'était un super anniversaire et qu'ils aimeraient qu'il soit comme ça chaque année._

Tout cela me rappelle mes propres fêtes d'anniversaire, elles étaient toutes dans le même style à l'exception du château que je n'avais pas. Lexie émet un petit bâillement. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, Théa m'a dit qu'elle dormait un peu l'après-midi. J'attends patiemment qu'elle s'endorme, je caresse doucement ses cheveux et je sens peu à peu sa respiration s'apaiser.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oliver**

Je sors discrètement de la chambre, je ne veux pas réveiller Lexie. Je referme la porte en prenant soin de ne pas la claquer. Je descends et tente de trouver ma soeur. Elle est dans le salon avec Roy, il regarde un film enfin disons plutôt que le film est la pour faire style... Je frappe à la porte, Théa se relève les joues rouges.

 _\- Ollie désolé... Je pensais que tu étais avec Lexie..._

 _\- Heu oui... Elle s'est endormie... Je voulais juste te dire que je serai dans le bureau de maman si jamais tu me cherches..._

 _\- Ok..._

Je sors de la pièce aussi gêné que Théa, ça me fait bizarre de voir ma soeur comme cela, pour moi elle a encore douze ans... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle a grandit et pourtant si... D'ailleurs son comportement de tout à l'heure me le prouve.

Le bureau de ma mère n'a pas beaucoup changé, seul la peinture est différente avant c'était blanc maintenant c'est gris très clair. De grande étagères couvrent tout un pan de mur, elles sont remplies de livre de toutes sortes. Je m'installe au bureau et allume l'ordinateur.

Je fais une recherche sur ce qui s'est passé a l'entreprise. Ma mère m'a dit la vérité enfin ce qu'elle savait, l'entreprise a été victime d'une attaque, par contre je ne pense pas que ce sont des terroristes. Un nom m'interpelle, Morgan Grung, il faisait parti des noms cité par mon père sur la vidéo qu'il m'avait laissé. Je connais ces noms, ils sont gravés dans ma mémoire.

Je regarde la liste des quatre autres hommes qui ont été interpellé par la police, John Smith, Jim horton, Melvin Grung le frère de Morgan et Mick bells... Ce sont bien eux...

Mon père m'a dit que ces hommes cherchait à se venger... Qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui les avait mis en colère mais je ne sais pas quoi. La police recherche le sixième homme mais n'a aucun renseignement sur lui moi, j'ai un nom... Il recherche un homme mais il se trompe complètement d'orientation, leur chef est une femme Julia Martinez... C'est elle la responsable de tout ce cirque... Je lis l'article à nouveau quelque chose m'avait échappé dans tout ça en fait ils sont tous amis depuis l'université... Je referme l'ordinateur... Je suis en rage parce que ma femme est dans le coma à cause d'eux.

 _\- Oliver ça va ?_

 _\- Maman... Excuse moi j'avais besoin de ton ordinateur... J'ai regardé ce qui se disait sur l'attaque et maman la sixième personne que la police cherche ce n'est pas un homme c'est une femme... Julia Martinez..._

Lorsque le nom sort de ma bouche ma mère blêmit. Elle connaît cette femme c'est obligé. Je le vois sur son visage.

 _\- Maman tu sais qui elle est n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais toi comment tu connaît ce prénom ?_

 _\- C'est papa, il m'a donné la liste de ses six personnes avant de mourir... Maman qui sait ?_

 _\- Une conquête de ton père... Tu sais ton père n'a pas toujours été très fidèle. Elle a fait un stage dans l'entreprise et ton père s'est entiché d'elle... Il me l'a avoué... Mais Julia Martinez voulait plus que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, il lui a donné de l'argent pour qu'elle se taise parce qu'elle voulait révéler tout l'histoire au média. Pendant un an ton père lui a versé une belle somme d'argent tout les mois..._

 _Elle n'a jamais rien dit... Mais il y a deux mois, elle m'a menacé... Je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait parler si elle le voulait que maintenant ça m'était égale... Elle a dit qu'elle ferai sauter notre famille, qu'elle avait des amis qui étaient prêt à l'aider. Lorsque Lance m'a donné les noms des personnes arrêtés, j'ai de suite su que c'était l'auteur de ce carnage. Elle les avait déjà envoyé à l'entreprise quand ton père avait refusé son chantage..._

Comment est ce possible, comment une femme peut elle faire ça. Ma femme se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause des erreurs de mon père... Je m'assoie sur la chaise.

 _\- Maman as tu donné son nom à Lance ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur que je l'ai fait... La police l'a cherche mais pour le moment elle est introuvable. Oliver je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Lexie sans escorte... Tant que cette fille est dehors nous ne sommes pas en sécurité... Pareil des que la presse se sera rendue compte que tu es vivant il te faudra une protection... Je suis désolé que les erreurs de ton père nous affectent autant aujourd'hui..._

Je quitte le bureau laissant ma mère seule, lorsque j'arrive en haut des marches elle me dit de ne pas oublier mon rendez-vous avec Laurel à dix sept heures. J'avise ma montre, il est presque seize heure ce qui me laisse moins d'une heure pour passer du temps avec Felicity.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Lexie, ma fille est réveillé, elle tient son doudou contre elle un lapin et elle a son pouce dans la bouche.

 _\- Tu as fait une bonne sieste._

 _\- Oui, est ce que je peux voir maman maintenant ?_

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène voir ma mère.

 _\- Mamie on peut y aller ? S'il te plait mamie..._

 _\- Bien sur j'appelle Tim et vous pourrez y aller. Je ne viens pas avec vous... Oliver je te rejoindrai au cabinet de Laurel._

Tim ne tarde pas à arriver, Lexie se jette sur lui... Il la prend dans ses bras et comme ce mâtin elle lui dépose un gros bisous sur la joue.

 _\- Tim tu as vu c'est mon papa..._

 _\- Oui je l'ai vu ce mâtin. Tu es heureuse Lexie._

 _\- Oui et maintenant ce serait bien si maman se réveillait._

Le garde du corps souris avant de la reposer sur le sol. Je lui prends sa petite main et nous sortons, la voiture est déjà avancé devant le perron.

Nous franchissons la porte de la chambre 213, Lexie court vers le lit et grimpe dessus, elle couvre Felicity de bisou puis l'enlace de ses petits bras. Je regarde ma femme, j'aurai juré qu'elle avait bougé les paupières, comme ci elle voulait les ouvrir. Je me concentre sur son visage, rien... Elle est toujours aussi immobile, J'ai du rêver...

 _\- Maman, il faut que tu te réveilles... Si tu ouvres les yeux tu auras une énorme surprise... Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est... Maman c'est papa... Il est la..._

Je m'approche d'elles. Je m'assois sur le lit et prend Lexie sur moi. Je vois qu'elle est triste, elle pensait vraiment que j'étais le remède miracle pour que sa mère se réveille. Nous restons un moment avec Felicity. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et ouvre, c'est Tim...

 _\- Désolé de vous déranger monsieur Queen mais il est plus de dix sept heures... Vous êtes en retard._

Merde... Laurel va râler. J'embrasse Felicity, Lexie en fait de même, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je porte Lexie, nous embrassons Felicity et nous quittons sa chambre.


	12. Chapter 12

Le chauffeur s'arrête devant un grand immeuble qui se situe dans les glades. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que nous sommes venus faire ici. Tim descend du véhicule et ouvre la porte où je me trouve.

 _\- Monsieur nous y sommes._

Je prends la petite main de Lexie et je sors de la voiture, les glades sérieusement, pourquoi Laurel s'est elle installé ici... Je ne comprends pas, pourtant elle était avec Tommy avant que je ne quitte Starling... Peut être qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, ça doit être ça car je ne pense pas que Tommy aurait été d'accord. J'avise la plaque qui se trouve sur le côté de la porte Laurel Lance et associés...

Ok elle n'est donc pas seule pour diriger l'établissement. Je franchis la porte tenant toujours Lexie, Tim est juste derrière nous... Je n'aime pas qu'il soit la... Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je pense que je peux moi même assurer la sécurité de ma fille. Ma fille, bon sang ça me fait drôle de parler d'elle ainsi, je ne la connais que depuis une dizaine d'heure. La porte se referme dans un bruit assourdissant, Lexie me lâche la main et court dans les escaliers.

 _\- Lexie attend-moi !_

 _\- C'est tout en haut papa, je suis pressé de voir tatie Laurel._

Lexie appelle Laurel tatie alors la je dois dire que je ne comprends pas du tout. Il va falloir que je demande à ma mère pourquoi, parce que même si j'apprécie beaucoup Laurel nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté.

La porte du bureau est grande ouverte, ma mère est installée sur une chaise, Lexie embrasse Laurel chaleureusement puis nos regard se croisent. Laurel se lève et vient m'étreindre.

 _\- Oliver, c'est vraiment toi... Je n'y croyais pas quand ta mère m'a contacté en début d'après-midi. Cinq ans sans nouvelles, nous croyons tous que tu étais mort..._

 _\- Je sais Laurel et je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu avant._

Laurel me sourit puis retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Je prends place à côté de ma mère qui a posé une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

 _\- J'ai déjà préparé tout les documents, tu n'as plus qu'a les remplir et les signer._

Je commence à lire les documents, il y en a un sacré paquet mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix, je dois tous les remplir c'est pour que je sois à nouveau reconnu citoyen des états unis. C'est étrange j'ai l'impression de noter la même chose sur chaque feuille, c'est vraiment barbant.

 _\- Voilà c'est terminé._

Je tends le dossier à Laurel, elle les prend et relis le tout avant de signer à son tour et d'y poser le tampon. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe de ça, je scrute son bureau, il est placé près de deux grandes fenêtres, des plantes sont posées sur le sol. Son bureau est bien rangés, rien ne traîne, c'est étrange de le voir aussi bien organisé, je me rappelle lorsque parfois nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble le soir elle, moi, Felicity et Tommy, sa chambre était un vrai foutoir, il y en avait partout, elle n'était pas du tout organisé d'ailleurs elle a plusieurs fois du recommencer son travail parce qu'elle ne retrouvais plus celui qu'elle avait fait... Sur son bureau se trouve un cadre, je le prends et regarde la photo. C'est une photo d'un petit garçon, il n'a pas l'air très âgé. Lexie qui jusqu'a présent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, descend des jambes de ma mère et vient sur les miennes.

 _\- C'est Adam papa._

Laurel lève les yeux vers nous puis se replonge dans les papiers.

 _\- Adam ?_

 _\- Oui c'est le fils de parrain et tatie._

Son parrain ! Qui est son parrain ? C'est dingue je ne connais vraiment rien de la vie de ma fille. J'en veux encore plus à Waller maintenant.

 _\- Lexie, ta marraine c'est Théa si j'ai bien compris et ton parrain c'est qui ?_

 _\- Bein c'est mon parrain._

 _\- (Moira) C'est Tommy._

Tommy est donc le parrain de ma fille, en fait ça ne m'étonne qu'a moitié. Felicity et lui s'entendaient vraiment bien à l'époque où nous traînions tout les quatre ensemble. Je regarde à nouveau la photo, c'est vrai que le petit Adam ressemble beaucoup à son papa bien plus qu'a Laurel. Il est brun de cheveux avec des petites boucles, par contre ça je ne sais pas de qui il les tient, il a de grand yeux couleur noisette tout comme Tommy...

 _\- C'est bon, j'ai terminé. Ah Oliver pendant que j'y pense tu devrais jeter un oeil a ces documents-ci aussi._

Les papiers sont en faite une reconnaissance de paternité. Je pose le dossier devant moi, je ne sais pas si je peux le signer, j'aimerai le faire mais pas sans l'accord de Felicity. Pas que je doute que Lexie soit ma fille, non pas du tout j'en suis sur, mais je veux être sur que Felicity soit d'accord avec ça. Je veux en discuter avec elle. Je repousse le dossier vers Laurel.

 _\- Je le remplirai quand j'en aurai discuté avec Felicity..._

A l'évocation du prénom de sa mère, Lexie se met à pleurer. Je la serre un peu contre moi mais elle ne se laisse pas faire, elle descend de mes jambes pour aller se jeter dans les bras de ma mère. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni faire, c'est vraiment difficile pour moi, être si impuissant, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Ma femme est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital depuis trois semaines et ma fille est seule depuis tout ce temps. Certes ma famille est la pour elle mais ce n'est pas pareil tout ce qu'elle a toujours connue s'est effondré à la minute où cette grenade a éclaté dans son service et depuis elle vit avec la peur constante que sa mère ne se réveille pas, c'est vraiment horrible pour une enfant de cet âge. Déjà moi j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée alors que je viens de la retrouver et que je ne suis pas certain qu'elle voudra de moi alors je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de Lexie. J'aimerai lui dire que je suis la solution au problème mais malheureusement je ne peux pas parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Si ça l'avait été Felicity serai déjà réveillé, et Lexie serai auprès d'elle en ce moment pas avec nous dans ce bureau. Je me frotte les yeux, je suis à peine rentrée et j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'un tel cauchemar était possible... C'est pire que tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.. Enfin pour Felicity parce que je ne peux pas dire que le fait d'avoir un enfant soit horrible au contraire, je suis content d'avoir laissé un tel cadeau à ma femme avant de la quitter, c'est grâce à elle que Felicity ainsi que ma famille a survécu à ce cauchemar. Je regarde ma fille, qui sanglote contre ma mère, nous sommes tous impuissant face à ses pleures. Même Laurel lui a dit quelque parole rassurante mais elle n'a pas écouté. Ca fait trois semaines qu'ils essaient tous tant bien que mal de la réconforté et ce n'est pas évident surtout lorsque la seule chose qu'elle attend ne vient pas.

Ma mère se lève, signe que nous allons partir. Laurel fait le tour de son bureau, dépose un bisous sur la joue humide de Lexie et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Elle va se réveiller, j'en suis sure... Prend soin de Lexie, elle a vraiment besoin d'être soutenue en ce moment. On se voit demain. Ta mère nous a invité à dîner. Tommy rentre demain, il a annulé une réunion importante à Chicago parce qu'il avait hâte de te revoir._

Nous sortons du bureau de Laurel, j'attrape Lexie et la prend dans mes bras. Elle a arrêté de sangloter. Je la regarde un long moment avant de descendre les escaliers.

 _\- Lexie, ça te dirai que l'on se mange un burger et ensuite je t'emmène au cinéma... On mangera plein de pop-corn et on boira des boissons sucrées._

Les yeux de Lexie s'illumine, elle me serre un peu puis dépose un bisous sur ma joue. Ma mère qui sait arrêté au milieu des escaliers nous regarde un sourire aux lèvres.

Le chauffeur nous dépose devant le big belly burgers, je sors de la voiture avec Lexie, Tim en fait de même.. Grhhh rien qu'a l'idée que je ne puisse pas être seul avec ma fille m'agace mais je ne dis rien, Lexie le connaît depuis toujours et l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle me donne la main et prend celle de son garde du corps. Nous marchons tout les trois vers l'entrée, je ne peux pas dire que je suis très fan de l'image que nous renvoyons tout les trois. J'entre dans le restaurant et des souvenirs affluent dans ma tête, c'est ici que j'ai emmené Felicity dîner pour la première fois, ici que nous avons partagé notre premier hamburger et chaque fois que nous venions nous en prenions un énorme et chacun notre tour nous croquions dedans.

\- _Papa ! Tu avances !_

Je reviens à la réalité, je prends place sur une table disponible, Lexie s'assoit près de moi et Tim part s'asseoir plus loin. Une serveuse lui apporte un café alors qu'il n'a rien demandé. Puis elle vient vers nous.

 _\- Oliver Queen, ça alors..._

Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais elle semble me connaître.

 _\- Salut ma puce, alors tu as retrouvé ton papa... C'est génial... Tu prends comme d'habitude ?_

 _\- Non, maman n'ai pas la pour le manger avec moi... Ce sera trop gros pour moi toute seule._

Je coupe la parole à la serveuse qui est déjà sur le point de proposer autre chose à Lexie.

 _\- Mettait comme d'habitude, on le partagera ensemble Lexie qu'est ce que tu en dis ?_

 _\- Je suis d'accord papa, comme ça tu seras quel est l'hamburger préféré de maman._

Je souris, je sais déjà lequel elle préfère... Et j'avoue que je suis très touché par le fait que Felicity ait continué notre petit rituel avec Lexie...

 _\- Papa, je sais que tu le faisais toujours avec maman, partager un hamburger._

 _\- Oui Lexie... Dis donc maman t'as vraiment tout raconté de nous.._

Lexie me sourit et me raconte tout ce qu'elle sait dans les moindres détails, je suis bluffé... Elle connaît toute ma vie, ma rencontre avec sa mère, mes bêtises, les films que nous sommes allés voir au cinéma, la première fois que j'ai fait pleurer sa mère, enfin elle n'a pas pleuré parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal non, c'était le jour où je l'ai demandé en mariage, notre mariage, notre vie au manoir, nos premières vacances... Bref elle sait tout. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle semble si bien me connaître.

L'hamburger était vraiment divin, j'avais oublié le goût qu'avait un hamburger du big belly.

 _\- Alors est ce qu tu sais ce que tu veux aller voir ?_

 _\- Euh, celui la papa !_

 _\- Vice versa... Ok, ça me semble être de ton âge._

Le film était vraiment sympas enfin pour Lexie, moi j'aurai préféré un autre genre, mais maintenant que j'ai une fille je pense que ce sera toujours ce genre de film que j'aurai le droit de voir enfin du moins lorsqu'elle sera avec moi.

 _\- Alors tu as aimé ?_

 _\- Oui, tu penses que moi aussi j'ai des petits bonhommes comme ça dans ma tête ?_

 _\- Non Lexie, il ne faut pas croire que tout ce que tu vois sur les écrans et réelle._

Elle me fait une petite moue boudeuse mais sourit ensuite.

 _\- Papa, merci... C'était vraiment bien... La prochaine fois ce serai bien de faire ça avec maman_.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue tout en souriant, moi aussi j'aimerai que la prochaine fois nous soyons tout les trois.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oliver**

La journée à été longue, après notre retour du cinéma j'ai rencontré Walter, je le connaissais déjà, enfin un peu... Notre échange a été cordial mais froid. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire et lui non plus apparemment, il avait l'air gêné. Heureusement que Lexie est arrivé après notre poignée de main, elle lui a sauté dans les bras et lui a demandé pour qu'il joue avec elle, elle en a jamais assez, elle est inépuisable. Intérieurement j'ai remercié ma fille. Walter lui a pris la main et est allée avec elle dans le jardin.

J'ai ensuite passé du temps avec ma mère, nous avons beaucoup discuté, elle m'a posé tout un tas de question auxquelles j'ai préféré ne pas répondre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point je suis détruit de l'intérieur parce que oui je le suis même si Tatsue à fait un travail remarquable, la lumière n'est qu'en surface pour le moment, il me faudra du temps pour me libérer de toute ces horribles choses qui peuple mes pensées, mes nuits...

Après avoir discuté longuement avec ma mère, je suis allée marcher avec ma petite soeur à l'extérieur du manoir bien sur nous avions toujours un garde du corps collé à nos basques mais celui ci m'a l'air bien plus cool que celui qui protège Lexie. Enfin cool, disons qu'il laisse plus d'espace entre ma soeur et lui.

Théa m'a raconté sa descente aux enfers, la drogue, l'alcool... J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle en était arrivé la. Elle m'a simplement dit que la vie n'était pas facile et que les personnes que nous croyons connaître n'était pas forcément celle que l'ont croyait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire en me racontant ça mais je n'ai rien obtenu de plus.

Nous sommes rentrés une fois la nuit tombé, je suis monté à l'étage, j'ai embrassé Lexie qui dormait profondément et je suis allé dans ma chambre. J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis resté pétrifier sur le seuil. Je n'ai pas pu avancer cette chambre me rappelé bien trop ma vie d'avant, les moments passé ici avec ma femme, mes amis... Rien n'a changé, ma mère la gardé telle quelle. J'ai refermé la porte et plutôt que de choisir le canapé je suis allé m'allonger dans le lit de ma fille. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et j'ai prié pour que ma femme se réveille.

 _\- Papa, papa qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?_

 _\- Bonjour Lexie... J'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras et je crois que je me suis endormi. Je suis désolé Lexie._

 _\- Oh papa, c'est rien. Des fois je dors avec maman aussi, surtout quand maman est triste._

J'ai un gros pincement au coeur, je déteste l'idée que ma femme soit triste mais je dois admettre que ces cinq dernières années n'ont sûrement pas été une partie de plaisir pour elle.

Je prends Lexie à nouveau dans mes bras, elle me fait de gros bisous sur la joue avant de quitter le lit.

 _\- Papa, aujourd'hui je veux aller à l'école._

Je souris et me lève, je l'aide à se préparer, je suis un peu maladroit surtout lorsqu'elle me tend le peigne.

\- _Je veux une queue comme maman._

J'essaie de m'appliquer un maximum mais bon sang ce n'est pas facile, je passe l'élastique dans ses cheveux. Je suis satisfait ça ressemble à la coiffure de Felicity et mon dieu, quand je regarde Lexie coiffait ainsi je me rends compte qu'elle lui ressemble encore plus. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir cela hier mâtin.

Nous descendons les escaliers, ma mère est déjà dans la cuisine.

 _\- Oh ma puce, tu es déjà prête ?_

 _\- Mamie je veux aller à l'école et je veux que c'est papa qui m'accompagne._

 _\- Tu veux y aller... D'accord mais promet moi que tu ne vas pas pleurer... Et viens ici, je vais te recoiffer, je t'ai déjà dis que si tu voulais faire une queue il valait mieux me le demander. La dernière fois maman à du couper tes cheveux parce que tu avait tout emmêlé. Tu te souviens !_

 _\- Mais mamie j'ai demandé... C'est papa qui l'a fait._

Ma mère me regarde en souriant...

 _\- Je trouvais ça bien pourtant..._

 _\- C'est pas trop mal Oliver... Si elle était resté ici, mais pour l'école non, il y a des bosses partout et des cheveux qui ne sont pas pris dans l'élastique._

Je me mets a rire, je ne suis vraiment pas doué... Si Lexie avait été un garçon ça aurai été plus simple.

Après avoir déposé Lexie à l'école non sans être accompagné de Tim, je rejoins la clinique.

Je passe la journée assis dans la chambre de Felicity, je lui parle sans cesse de ma vie. Je lui raconte aussi mon aventure de ce mâtin. J'ai l'impression qu'elle esquisse un petit sourire mais je suis sur que c'est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'infirmière durant la journée, elles prennent vraiment soin de ma femme. J'ai discuté avec celle que j'avais croisé hier dans la chambre, elle est bavarde et elle me fait vraiment pensé à Felicity par moment surtout quand elle babille.

La porte s'ouvre encore, je pense que c'est encore une infirmière mais non, c'est une petite tornade, elle me grimpe dessus et m'enlace, elle a l'air radieuse.

 _\- Ta journée c'est bien passé ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai dis à toute mes copines que tu étais vivant. Mais Stacy a dit que je mentais alors j'ai pleuré. Mais madame Hizt lui a dit que c'était vrai alors elle s'est excusé... Papa tu crois que maman va se réveiller ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Lexie, personne ne sait... Malheureusement on doit patienter... Je sais que pour toi c'est long et que tu aimerais que ta maman se réveille et moi aussi j'aimerai. Allez viens, nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir._

Nous sommes tous assis dans le salon, nous attendons patiemment l'arrivé de la famille Merlyn, parce que même si Laurel se fait appeler maître Lance, j'ai vu qu'elle portait une alliance hier donc j'en déduis qu'ils sont mariés, puis j'ai eu la confirmation hier en discutant avec Théa.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, nous nous levons tous pour aller accueillir nos invités. Ma mère ouvre la porte et la famille fait son entrée. Tommy ne prête pas attention à ma mère, il file droit sur moi et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Quand Laurel m'a dit que tu étais en vie, je n'y croyait pas... C'est bon de te revoir Oliver._

Nous discutons un moment dans le vestibule, je fais connaissance avec Adam, il est plus grand que sur la photo que j'ai aperçu dans le bureau de Laurel mais il ressemble énormément à mon meilleur ami. Lexie prend le petit par la main et l'emmène au salon la où elle a déposé des jouets pour lui et elle.

La soirée se déroule bien, nous mangeons, buvons, discutons et rions. Nous nous rappelons le bon vieux temps. Nous évitons de parler de Felicity parce que ça nous fait mal. Pas seulement à moi et Lexie mais à tout le monde.

Il est plus de minuit lorsque Tommy et Laurel se décide à partir, Adam et Lexie tombe de fatigue mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a sombré dans le sommeil.

 _\- (Laurel) Oliver, j'ai eu la date pour la séance au tribunal, ce sera vendredi à dix heure._

 _\- Ca va vite dis donc... Même pas trois jours !_

 _\- Oui dans un cas comme le tient ils sont obligés. Bonne nuit._

Une fois la porte refermée, je file dans la chambre de Lexie, ma mère est avec elle, elle l'a déjà couché.

 _\- Papa tu dors avec moi ce soir ?_

 _\- Je pense que oui._

 _\- Oliver pourquoi tu ne dors pas dans ta chambre ?_

 _\- Il y a trop de souvenir maman, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lexie est ravie de partager son lit._

Ma mère quitte la chambre sans rien me dire, je sais que cette idée ne lui plais pas mais je ne me vois pas dormir dans le canapé alors que ma fille à un grand lit pour elle toute seule.

 **Moira**

Oliver n'est de retour que depuis deux jours et je vois déjà du changement dans le comportement de Lexie, elle semble moins triste. Elle a retrouvé le sourire, je ne pensais vraiment pas que le fait de voir son père qu'elle n'a jamais connu lui ferai cet effet la.

Elle m'a vraiment surprise hier lorsqu'elle m'a dit vouloir aller à l'école et en plus ça c'est bien passé.

Oliver s'en occupe bien, il pense ne pas être à la hauteur, Théa me l'a dit mais, je trouve qu'il fait un travail remarquable, il ne faut pas qu'il oublie qu'il n'est père que depuis deux jours et que sa fille a grandi sans lui. L'autre soir lorsque je l'ai couché après qu'Oliver l'ait accompagné au cinéma, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Qu'il avait passé un super moment et que pour elle c'était comme si il avait toujours été la. Elle m'a demandé aussi si je pensais qu'il l'aimait et je lui ai dit que oui, parce qu'un papa qui n'aime pas ses enfants n'essaie pas de tout faire pour vous rendre le sourire et c'est ce qu'il a fait en l'emmenant au big belly puis au cinéma. Il la rendu le temps d'une soirée heureuse et ça faisait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Il est plus de midi et toute la maison dort encore, je suis la seule levé avec Walter mais il est déjà parti travailler. Je me prépare, j'enfile une veste légère et demande à mon chauffeur de me déposer au restaurant où nous avons l'habitude de déjeuner Walter et moi.

Je m'installe à notre place habituelle et j'attends mon mari, il ne devrait pas tarder. Tout les mercredis nous mangeons ici, c'est devenu notre petit rituel.

 _-Désolé du retour, ta matinée c'est bien passée ? Lexie ne t'a pas trop embêtée pour venir ?_

 _\- Non, elle dormait encore lorsque j'ai quitté la maison. Tu sais depuis qu'Oliver est revenu, je la trouve mieux._

 _\- J'ai remarqué aussi... En fait tout le monde est mieux... Il ne manque plus que Felicity se réveille et tout sera parfait_.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, nous espérons tous cela et encore plus maintenant que nous savons qu'Oliver est en vie. Nous mangeons en prenant notre temps, Walter ne reprend qu'a quatorze heure. Après le repas, nous marchons dans le parc, nos gardes du corps ne sont qu'a quelque mètre derrière nous. Nous avons hâte que la police retrouve cette fille qui a semé la zizanie dans notre foyer. Lorsqu'elle sera sous les verrous, nous pourrons enfin retrouver notre liberté.

Walter m'a ramené à ma voiture avant de me quitter, il n'a pas fini sa journée de travail.

 _\- Tu vas à la clinique ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais profiter que je n'ai pas Lexie pour passer un peu de temps seule avec Felicity._

 _\- A ce soir._

Je m'engouffre dans la voiture et indique au chauffeur la clinique.

Je m'installe sur le siège et prend la main de ma belle fille entre les miennes. Je l'apprécie tellement, pour moi elle est comme ma fille, elle a toujours été la pour nous et vice versa... Elle travaille toujours pour l'entreprise familiale et son intelligence m'épate toujours autant.

Je me souviens lorsqu'Oliver nous la présenté il y a sept ans. Il est arrivé avec elle au manoir, elle venait d'emménager à Starling, elle s'était inscrite à l'université pour sa dernière année. Il l'a de suite accosté dans les couloirs, elle lui a plu et a nous aussi. Lorsqu'elle a passé la porte de chez nous j'ai su de suite qu'entre eux il y aurai eu plus qu'une amitié et j'avais raison deux semaines plus tard ils étaient ensembles, ils avaient des difficultés a rester éloignés... Oliver s'inquiété toujours pour elle, comme ci elle était une petite chose fragile... Alors qu'en fait c'est l'inverse, elle est forte, bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser...Robert avait remarqué combien elle était intelligente et il lui avait dit diplôme ou pas il la voulait dans son entreprise et ceux bien avant qu'Oliver et elle soit ensemble peu de jour avant en fait.

Il se sont mariés trois mois avant le naufrage, c'était un beau mariage mais très simple Felicity ne voulait pas de grande chose, et j'ai respecté son choix. Nous avons convié juste sa famille proche, la notre et leur amie, nous étions qu'une trentaine de convives mais c'était suffisant et bien...

 _\- Felicity ma chérie, si tu m'entends et j'espère que oui, j'aimerai que tu te réveilles... Tu nous manques beaucoup, surtout à Lexie. Je t'en prie ma belle réveille toi, ta fille à besoin de toi et nous aussi._

Je sens ses doigts bouger sous ma paume de main. Non impossible j'ai probablement du rêver. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère un peu, je relâche sa main... J'ai les yeux rivés sur l'écran... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi cette machine s'affole alors que Felicity semble toujours aussi calme.

 _\- Moira !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Felicity**

Des gens hurlent dans les locaux de chez Queen, je me lève et sort de mon bureau je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre à l'abri qu'une détonation me projette loin de où je me trouvais. Je rebondis plusieurs fois sur le sol à plusieurs mètre de mon bureau. Mes jambes mes font atrocement mal, de même que mon bras qui semble complètement tordu... J'ai des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, puis une douleur aigue me vrille la tête... Je ne vois plus et n'entends plus, je crois que je m'évanouie sous la douleur qui est insupportable.

Je suis dans une bulle, je voyage au dessus des nuages, je suis bien ici à l'abri de tout. Je suis seule, détendue, je n'ai plus aucun soucis, plus aucun doute. J'aimerai y passer le reste de ma vie. Je ne croise personne, je suis seule et cette solitude me fait le plus grand bien.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette bulle à flotter mais je sais que je veux passer plus de temps ici. Ma vie était tellement triste sans Oliver.

Oliver, je vois passer une bulle près de moi, la première depuis des heures, des jours, je ne sais plus... La bulle est vide, elle vient se coller sur la mienne et la fait exploser.

Je tombe, la chute est lente et longue, je pense que je vais mourir, je suis certaine que je vais mourir. Une partie de moi est heureuse, je retrouverai enfin mon amour, l'homme de ma vie celui que je n'ai cessé d'aimer mais l'autre partie me dit de me battre pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un à qui je tiens mais impossible de me rappeler qui... Dans ma tête il n'y a que lui et la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas...

Je tombe, je vois le sol se rapprocher... De l'eau, c'est de l'eau.. Mon corps s'écrase sur l'eau,

ça fait légèrement mal, je nage jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le sable, je me redresse un peu étourdie, je relève la tête, le ciel est bleu, il n'y a plus aucun nuage les bulles dans lesquelles je voyageais on disparu également, je n'y comprends rien. Je m'avance vers l'étendue de sable, il y a deux transats pourquoi deux alors que je suis seule, je ne vois personne... Je m'allonge sur l'un deux, ils sont placés sous un cocotier qui offre un peu d'ombre. Il fait chaud ici, très chaud un peu de vent frais ne me ferai pas de mal mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura, tout est si calme, il n'y pas de bruit, pas d'oiseau dans le ciel pas de bruit de vague qui s'écrase sur le sable rien, l'eau est plate, il n'y a aucun mouvement tout semble figé. Il y a un cocktail sur la petite table, je le prends et le sirote... Il est bon, il ressemble beaucoup à celui que j'aime boire. Le malibu ananas, avec de la liqueur de coco et du jus. Humm il est divin et très frais ce qui me fait le plus grand bien étant donné la chaleur qui règne sur cette plage. J'avais tellement soif que je l'ai bu sans me poser de question mais maintenant elle afflue dans mon cerveau, qui les a posé la, et surtout quand parce qu'il était tellement frais qu'on aurait dit qu'il sortait du réfrigérateur. Je regarde de nouveau partout mais il n'y a rien, ni personne.

Je me demande ce que je fais ici, je suis peut être au paradis, si c'est ça le paradis j'aimerai y rester. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici mais je suis bien aussi bien que lorsque je voyageais dans cette bulle.

Une main se pose sur mon bras, je sursaute et ouvre les yeux, mon dieu j'avais raison je suis au paradis, Oliver est la, il se tient devant moi. Je lui prends les mains et lui souris. Il serre doucement ma main dans la sienne et me demande de m'asseoir il doit me dire quelque chose. Je fais ce qu'il dit. Il me raconte son histoire celle où il était durant ces cinq années. Je l'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention, il me raconte le naufrage, sa vie sur une île, il me parle d'un homme dont je ne retiens pas le nom, il y a beaucoup trop d'information. Ensuite il me dit que j'ai sauvé des gens, je souris, je suis ravi que ce que je lui ai appris sur l'ordinateur ai pu lui servir. Il me dit qu'il a été blessé, mon dieu faite que ce ne soit rien de grave. Il ne me montre pas ses blessures, il continue son récit. Il a vraiment vécu des choses horribles. Je n'ose pas le stopper il est la et c'est tout ce qui compte, j'ai peur que si je l'interromps qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

Il me dit qu'il m'a vue tenant un lit à barreau... J'essaie de me rappeler ce que je faisais devant ce lit mais rien ne vient, rien je ne vois que le vide. Il me parle de la chine et de ce petit garçon qui est mort, il semblait beaucoup y tenir. Puis toute les choses qu'il a fait dans une ville. Il a sauver des tonnes de vie, je savais qu'Oliver était un héros.

Lorsqu'il prononce ce prénom Lexie, je ressens des picotements dans tout mon corps,

Lexie ! Bon sang j'espère qu'elle va bien. Lexie notre fille, c'est ce qu'il dit... Oliver est toujours devant moi mais son image s'estompe petit à petit, il se relève et je sens légèrement ses lèvres collés sur mon front... J'ai envie d'hurler _"non ne me quitte pas, reste "_ mais je vois bien qu'il doit partir. Je me relève longtemps après son départ et j'erre sur cette plage seule, encore...

Je vois une petite maison aux couleurs vives au bout de la petite jetée, je cours vers elle, elle n'est pas fermé, j'entre, il n'y a qu'une seule pièce, un sofa est posé dans un coin et la cheminé est allumé, une bûche crépite dans le foyer procurant une douce et agréable chaleur. Je m'allonge sur le sofa et je m'endors.

Lorsque je me réveille, le décor a de nouveau changé, je me trouve dans un parc bondé de monde et d'enfant. Au loin j'aperçois Lexie, elle est avec Oliver. Je cours vers eux et je les embrasse, nous passons une super journée je profite au maximum d'Oliver, j'ai toujours une main posé sur lui, je suis si bien avec lui, avec eux... J'aimerai rester ici pour l'éternité. Lexie me demande à plusieurs reprise de me réveiller, elle me dit que maintenant que son papa est la, il ne manque plus que moi... Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je ne veux pas quitter ce monde où tout est bien et beau, ce monde où Oliver est avec nous. Comme la veille l'image s'estompe et le ciel se voile, tout disparaît. Je retourne à la petite maison triste et je prie pour qu'on m'accorde encore une journée avec Oliver, ici rien n'a changé par contre, la cheminée est toujours accueillante avec son bois qui crépite dans l'antre et le chaleur est réconfortante. Je m'allonge épuisé et m'endors.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux Oliver est la, il ne fait que me tenir la main et me regarder, il a l'air triste. Il me parle de Lexie, il me dit qu'il faut que je me réveille pour elle parce que je lui manque. Je lui promet que je vais essayer mais que je lui dis que je ne veux pas le quitter que je me sens bien ici avec lui, que lui aussi me manque, que c'est dur sans lui. Je laisse échapper une larme, je sais que bientôt tout cela sera terminé, que je vais devoir à nouveau ouvrir les yeux parce que Lexie à besoin de moi et qu'Oliver lui semble aller bien.

J'ai du m'endormir pendant qu'il était prêt de moi et je me maudis car je sais que je ne le reverrai plus, il est parti et au fond de moi j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il me rendait visite... J'essuie mes larmes, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé ici avec lui, mais j'ai apprécié chaque moment, chaque conversation, chacun de ses gestes envers moi... J'aimerai tellement retrouver tout ça mais c'est impossible je le sais, je le sens au fond de moi. Oliver est parti il y a un moment déjà et j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans lui et je vais devoir continuer ainsi.

Je sors de la petite maison, le soleil a disparu une pluie éparse tombe sur la route qui se trouve face à moi. Il n'y a rien autour juste la maison et une longue avenue qui semble ne jamais se terminer. Je m'avance vers elle, au loin j'entends la voix de ma belle mère mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me raconte, se sont juste des murmures. Je m'avance sur la route et je vois ma petite fille... Je ne peux m'empêcher de courir vers elle, elle semble si triste, elle porte son pyjama préféré celui avec un gros coeur rose sur le devant, son lapin traîne sur le sol, Lexie le tient par son oreille et ma fille a son pouce dans la bouche. Mon coeur se serre, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus sucé son pouce. J'arrive près d'elle je la serre contre moi en criant son prénom.

 _\- Lexie!_

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis éblouie par la lumière. Je les referme et les rouvre plus doucement, j'essaie de m'acclimater mais mes yeux me font mal, je me force cependant je veux voir où je me trouve. Le plafond est blanc, une machine émet des bruits qui me gêne, je tourne la tête vers la source et je rencontre le profil d'une femme qui n'est autre que ma belle mère.

 _\- Moira !_

 _\- Felicity dieu soit loué tu es réveillé, enfin réveillé. Je vais chercher un médecin._

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Moira a quitté la pièce, je tente de bouger mes jambes mais elles sont lourdes, très lourdes, de même que mon bras. Je regarde d'un peu plus près, il est recouvert d'un truc blanc... Un plâtre. De mon regard je fais le tour de la pièce, je suis dans un hôpital... Je me demande ce que je fais la et surtout depuis combien de temps je suis la. Je repense à ce que j'ai vécu, je suis triste, tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination...

Ma belle mère revient accompagné d'un médecin. Je vois que Moira pleure, elle s'avance vers moi et me prend la main tandis que le médecin me demande de suivre un objet des yeux. Il vérifie mon pouls, ma tension, regarde l'appareil qui émet des bruits et me pose enfin une question.

 _\- Comment vous vous sentez ?_

 _\- Fatigué..._

 _\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

Je cherche dans ma mémoire et n'y trouve rien que le vide...

 _\- Non..._

 _\- De quoi vous souvenez vous ?_

 _\- De ma fille Lexie... Moira où est elle ? Je veux la voir..._

 _\- J'appelle à la maison pour qu'on la ramène, si le docteur est d'accord._

 _\- Oui aucun problème, cette petite a attendu assez longtemps que sa maman se réveille._

 _Mme Queen de quoi d'autre vous vous souvenez à part votre fille ?_

 _\- De mon mari Oliver, qui est mort... De mon travail chez Queen consolidated... Et de ma famille, mes amis... C'est tout pour le moment._

 _\- C'est déjà pas mal... Je vais vous laisser vous reposer._

La porte se referme sur le médecin, ma belle mère n'est toujours pas réapparu. Je ferme les yeux, j'essaie de revoir le visage d'Oliver mais impossible pourtant lorsque je dormais il était la près de moi, on se tenait la main c'était magnifique, j'aimerai tellement retourner auprès de lui, mais je sais que c'est impossible, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour ma fille parce qu'elle a besoin de moi... Oliver lui n'est plus la, il est parti pour de bon...

 _\- Felicity est ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui Moira... Ca fais combien de temps que je suis ici ?_

 _\- Un peu plus de trois semaines... Nous avons eut peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais... Oh ma belle tu nous as fait peur..._

Trois semaines, bon sang je ne me souviens de rien enfin si juste de ce que j'ai vécu durant ces trois semaines.

 _\- Moira, je sais que je ne devrai pas te le dire mais j'ai besoin de partager cela et je pense que le faire avec toi et ce qui est le mieux... Pendant que je dormais j'ai vu Oliver... Il était si beau... Je ne voulais pas le quitter..._

Ma dernière phrase se meurt dans un sanglot. Ma belle mère s'approche de moi et essuie mes larmes, elle est silencieuse elle ne dit rien.

 _\- Moira, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes... Est ce que je suis paralysées ?_

 _\- Quoi ! Non bien sur que non tu ne l'es pas, tu es plâtrée... Tu as deux énormes plâtre aux jambes... Felicity tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?_

 _\- Non, mais si je suis dans cet état, je suppose que j'ai été victime d'un accident..._

 _\- Une grenade a explosé dans les locaux de Qc... Près du département informatique... Je suis désolé ma chérie..._

Une grenade ! Qui a bien pu balancer une grenade... Je suis allongé sur ce lit parce que je me trouvais la ce jour la... Comme tout les jours d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser d'autre question à ma belle mère que l'on frappe doucement à la porte. Elle s'ouvre, j'aperçois la chevelure châtain de ma fille, elle est comme d'habitude dans les bras de son garde du corps enfin c'est ce que je pense jusqu'a ce que je pose les yeux sur l'homme.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je ne sais que penser mais je suis sur que c'est lui, alors je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien lui qui me parlait, toute ces choses qu'il m'a dite, c'est bien lui qui les a prononcé pendant tout ce temps où je pensais rêver il était la... Je n'y comprends rien, il est censé être mort et enterré.

 _\- Maman..._

Lexie se jette doucement sur moi, Moira la soulève et l'assoit sur mon lit. Oliver quand à lui est resté près de la porte, il n'a pas bougé... Ma fille m'embrasse, je la serre contre moi avec mon bras valide.

 _\- Maman, papa est revenu... Il est la maman... Et tu avais raison il est très gentil..._

Je regarde Moira, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, pourquoi Oliver est la, il s'avance vers moi doucement. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, il a les yeux embués...

Ma belle mère se lève et prend la main de Lexie.

 _\- Vient ma puce, allons voir si maman peut avoir quelque chose à manger..._

Ma fille m'embrasse avant de poser sa main dans celle de Moira le sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois la porte close, Oliver prend place sur le fauteuil qu'occupait sa mère avant son arrivé.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oliver**

Ca ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes réveillés, j'ai profité de Lexie. Je l'ai câliné un long moment. Elle m'a parlé de sa mère, de moi, de Moira, de Théa et beaucoup d'Adam le fils de Tommy et Laurel.

 _-Lexie il est plus de treize heure, ce serait bien qu'on se lève. Maman doit t'attendre._

 _\- Papa, tu crois qu'elle m'entend quand je lui parle ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Lexie mais j'espère que oui..._

Ma fille me sourit, j'aime son sourire, il est comme celui de sa mère. Je retrouve beaucoup les mimiques de Felicity en elle... Excepté son regard, celui la elle le tient de moi... Je repense aux dernières paroles qu'a eu Maséo pour Tatsue, il lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, pas alors que lorsqu'il croisé son regard, c'était les yeux et le regard de son fils qu'il voyait. Je me détourne de ma fille et ferme les yeux. J'espère que Felicity n'a jamais pensé une chose comme celle la même si je pense que ça n'a pas du être facile de me voir dans les yeux de notre fille...

 _\- Papa qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Rien ne t'inquiète pas, je repensais juste à un ami... Bon et si tu t'habillais. Est ce que tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ?_

 _\- Euh mamie a préparé ma tenue... Je vais voir dans la salle de bain._

Je passe rapidement un jeans avec un tee shirt gris, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait beau à l'extérieur. Je rejoins ma fille dans la salle de bain elle est en train de se battre pour enfiler sa petite robe.

 _\- Tu veux de l'aide ?_

Elle me tend la robe. Je regarde attentivement dans quel sens elle va... Je lui passe, elle est vraiment très belle dedans. C'est une petite robe bleu marine faite de dentelle.

 _\- Wahou dis donc tu es ravissante. Tu sais mettre tes chaussures tout seule ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis une grande fille papa..._

Je la laisse se débrouiller, puis ensuite nous descendons à la cuisine.

Raisa a dû nous entendre arriver car la table est rempli de nourriture, des céréales, des fruits, des pancakes, des viennoiseries, du lait, du café, du jus de fruit frais...

Je sers ma fille, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle apprécie le matin alors je lui mets un peu de tout dans son plateau à l'exception du café.

Elle mange un pancake avec de la confiture et un croissant puis elle boit un grand verre de lait.

 _\- J'ai fini papa... On peut aller voir maman maintenant._

 _\- Va d'abord te laver les dents ensuite nous irons... Il faut juste que j'appelle Tim pour qu'il vienne avec nous._

Ca m'agace de devoir faire appelle à ce type mais Lexie l'a toujours connue, elle a passé les quatre années de sa vie avec cet homme. Je sais qu'il ne représente rien pour elle, nous en avons discuté ensemble, elle m'a juste dit qu'il était la pour la protégé mais qu'il était son ami parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher quand même d'être jaloux parce que lui connaît ma fille mieux que moi, de même que Fel...

 _\- Tiens salut Ollie, tu vas bien._

 _\- Oui et toi ? Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais au cinéma avec Roy, d'ailleurs je suis déjà en retard... Oh juste une chose Ollie, il est mercredi, ne cherche pas à joindre maman, le mercredi elle le passe avec Walter..._

 _\- Et qui s'occupe de Lexie le mercredi alors..._

 _\- Moi en principe, mais comme tu es la je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici... A ce soir..._

Je souris, elle est incroyable... Je sors le téléphone de ma poche, je n'ai pas le temps de contacter Tim qu'il se met à sonner. Le nom de ma mère s'affiche à l'écran.

 _\- Oliver, il faut que tu viennes de suite à la clinique, prend Lexie avec..._

 _\- Maman est ce qu'elle est réveillé ?_

 _\- Oui Ollie elle l'est... Tim est en route vers le manoir._

Je raccroche, je suis excité, je remets rapidement le téléphone dans ma poche et monte à l'étage. Lexie vient juste de terminer sa toilette. Je souris comme un idiot, je vais enfin revoir Felicity. Je me lave les dents rapidement, je n'ai encore rien dit à Lexie. Elle est dans la pièce avec moi, elle se peigne les cheveux et a beaucoup de difficultés pour le faire, je lui prends le peigne et le fait pour elle, par contre je ne lui attache pas, hors de question, je veux qu'elle soit belle pour sa maman.

 _\- Tu es prête ? J'ai une surprise pour toi._

Lexie essaie de savoir ce que c'est mais je ne lui dis rien pour le moment, je m'en chargerai une fois que nous serons dans le couloir de la clinique. Le trajet me semble bien plus long que d'habitude, je suis nerveux, je n'arrête pas de taper mon pied sur le sol et de jouer avec mes doigts... Heureusement personne ne le remarque...

Ca y'est nous y voilà, je tiens ma fille dans mes bras, je décide de prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur est rempli de personne, puis ça ira plus vite à pied.

 _\- Lexie, il faut que je te dise... Maman a ouvert les yeux..._

 _\- C'est vrai... Oh papa... Dépêche toi, je veux la voir..._

Je me dépêche, voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui dire de suite pour éviter qu'elle ne demande au chauffeur tout les deux minutes de se dépêcher.

Nous arrivons devant la porte, j'ai le coeur qui bat très fort, les mains moites, je sens un voile de transpiration parcourir mon dos... Je ne suis pas rassuré et si Felicity me demandait de partir, si elle me demandait de disparaître de sa vie, de leur vie... Je frappe légèrement puis j'ouvre doucement. Lexie tourne la tête vers sa maman, Felicity a le regard rivé sur elle, puis ses yeux remontent vers les miens et nos regards se croisent. Je pose ma fille sur le sol pendant que Felicity prononce mon prénom. Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus et moi non plus parce que Lexie est déjà sur elle. Elle embrasse sa maman et la câline. Je referme la porte, j'ai les larmes au bords des yeux en voyant ma femme et ma fille réunie. Je suis resté sur le bord de la chambre, je n'ose pas interrompre leur retrouvaille. Lorsque ma fille dit à sa mère qu'elle avait raison que je suis gentil je m'avance près d'elle. Ma mère demande alors à Lexie de la suivre. Je la regarde et lui souffle un merci.

Une fois qu'elles ont passé la porte je m'assoie sur le siège. Je regarde Felicity, je ne sais pas par quoi commencé. C'est elle qui brise le silence.

 _\- J'ai rêvé de toi, tu me racontais tes cinq années d'enfer... Je ne me souviens pas de tout, juste que ton père est mort et que je t'ai aidé a sauver des gens...Tu m'a dit aussi que tu m'avais vu devant un lit... Puis je me souviens d'un petit garçon auquel tu tenais mais qui est mort... Je suis désolé pour ce petit garçon Oliver... Je n'ai pas vraiment rêver hein, tout ça c'est toi qui me l'a dit n'est ce pas._

 _\- Oui, il y deux jours, lundi... Je suis venu ici et je t'ai raconté mes cinq années d'exile... Je suis désolé Felicity... Désolé que tu es eu à vivre sans moi, désolé de ne pas avoir été la pour toi et Lexie, désolé de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait quand je t'ai vu ce soir la... Je pensais tellement que tu avais refait ta vie... Je ne savais pas que l'enfant qui se tenait dans le lit était ma fille..._

 _\- Où étais tu Oliver ?_

 _\- En chine les quatre premières années... Et la dernière à Coast city. Je ne pouvais pas revenir Felicity, si je revenais vous auriez été tué... Toi, ma mère ma soeur et Lexie aussi... Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais sache que si je ne suis pas revenu c'était pour vous protéger._

 **Felicity**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien Oliver, pourtant c'est lui mais il est diffèrent... Il semble brisé, il a perdu la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux, celle qui faisait battre mon coeur. Je tends la main vers lui et sa main se pose sur la mienne. Son contact me fait toujours le même effet, je ressens plein de petits papillons au creux de mon ventre et je me sens de suite rassuré. Mes sentiments sont toujours présent même après tout ce temps. Mon amour pour lui ne sait pas éteint au contraire il a continué à grandir malgré son absence. Il serre ma main tout en me regardant.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit la et même si c'était mon désir le plus cher je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre.

J'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie sans lui, croyant qu'il était mort, j'étais anéantie... Heureusement que sa famille était la, ils m'ont beaucoup soutenue de même que Tommy et Laurel. Les trois premiers mois après le naufrage je n'ai fait que pleurer, je n'allais même plus au travail, je passais mes journées allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre... Je n'allais vraiment pas bien, je ne mangeais plus, je ne faisais que dormir. Moira m'a emmené de force à l'hôpital, j'avais perdu six kilos et j'étais de plus en plus faible... J'étais triste affreusement triste, je n'avais qu'une envie mourir pour rejoindre Oliver. A mon arrivé, les médecins m'ont mise sous perfusion pour me réhydrater et m'alimenter, ils m'ont fait une prise de sang, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi... J'avais mes taux très bas, quelque chose les a inquiétés quand ils ont eut les résultats. Ils sont alors venus me voir et m'ont demandé si j'étais enceinte...Je ne voulais pas leur dire que oui, oui je l'étais... Ils m'ont fait une échographie, j'en étais au quatrième mois, le médecin m'a dit que c'était une petite fille mais qu'elle était bien en dessous de la normale pour son poids, il m'a dit qu'il comprenait mon chagrin que ça ne devait pas être facile, mais que si je voulais que ma fille vive je devais de nouveau m'alimenter et reprendre des forces... . J'ai pleuré encore et encore. Lorsqu'ils m'on remis dans ma chambre je me suis mis une claque mentalement, je devais me reprendre. J'avais un bébé dans mon ventre, une petite fille qui n'était autre que celle d'Oliver, avant de partir il m'a fait le plus cadeau que la vie puisse nous offrir et il en était de mon devoir de la protéger, je me suis promis qu'a partir de maintenant je ferai tout pour elle, parce qu'elle n'a rien demandé et qu'elle ne mérite pas que je la traite de cette façon... Je pu sortir au bout de quinze jours, avec tout un tas de vitamines et un rendez vous tout les quinze jours avec le gynécologue pour surveiller le poids de ma puce. Elle avait repris un peu mais pas suffisamment... J'ai vécu chez les Queen pendant toute ma grossesse et même après l'accouchement.

Je n'ai jamais rien caché à ma fille, je lui ai toujours dit qui était son père et comment il était mort. Je ne cessais de lui parlé de lui.

Je lui ai dit que je regrettais qu'elle ne puisse le connaître parce qu'il était si gentil, si protecteur, si beau et amoureux. Et le voila, la devant moi. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent de mon visage.

Oliver me lâche la main et passe ses pouces sur mes joues. Je prends sa main et dépose un baiser dans sa paume.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

 **Oliver**

Lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots je ne suis plus moi même, j'attendais qu'elle me dise ce mot depuis si longtemps, je la prends dans mes bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal et je la serre contre moi. Je l'aime tellement moi aussi...

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity, bon sang je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... Quand je t'ai vu avec cet homme il y a deux ans, j'ai pensé que tu avais refait ta vie... Que tu étais heureuse..._

 _Felicity si je m'étais imaginé une seule seconde que le bébé était aussi le mien je serai revenu plus tôt, j'aurai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour... Je suis désolé pour tout..._

Lexie et ma mère entre à ce moment la dans la chambre, ma mère tient dans ses mains un verre de jus d'orange et un yaourt.

 _\- Tient ils m'ont dit que tu devais d'abord boire et manger ça et si ça passe, ils t'apporteront autre chose._

Felicity prend le verre que lui tend ma mère mais sa main tremble tellement qu'elle manque d'en renverser sur elle. Je lui prends le verre et je le porte doucement à ses lèvres. Elle boit deux petites gorgés.

Je pose le verre sur la petite table de nuit et je m'assois près d'elle, Lexie vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Nous restons un moment avec Felicity mais elle est très vite fatigué, elle s'endort...

 _\- Papa, tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller ?_

 _\- Oui ma puce elle dort... Ne t'inquiète pas._

Ma mère regarde Lexie, puis elle la prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Viens ma puce, rentrons à la maison annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Théa et papi. Nous reviendrons ce soir... Maman sera en meilleur forme._

 _\- Papa tu viens ?_

 _\- Je vais rester un peu... Je rentrerai plus tard._


	16. Chapter 16

**Oliver**

Déjà quinze jours que Felicity est réveillé. Comme chaque matin depuis quinze jours j'emprunte le couloir du second étage qui mène à sa chambre. J'entre après avoir frappé, Felicity est dans son lit souriante.

Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Cela est nouveau depuis deux jours, avant je n'osais pas, je ne savais pas comment l'aurait pris Felicity alors je me contentais de l'embrasser sur la joue ou le front. Mais y'a deux jours, je me suis endormi à ses côté, j'étais éreinté... J'avais passé la journée loin d'elle, avec Roy et ma soeur, nous avons aménagé l'ancien bureau de mon père en chambre. Nous avons refait la décoration, et avons monté un lit dans la pièce puis des meubles.

J'ai été réveillé par les lèvres de ma femme sur les miennes. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés et j'ai approfondi notre baiser. Je ne voulais pas prendre l'initiative même si elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, je ne voulais pas la brusquer mais comme elle a fait le premier pas depuis je pose systématiquement mes lèvres sur les siennes, des que j'en ai l'occasion. Ca m'avait manqué.

 _\- Bonjour mon ange, Tu m'as manqué._

 _\- Toi aussi... Et regarde._

Elle me montre son bras gauche qui ne porte plus de plâtre. Elle me demande d'ouvrir ma paume de main et y dépose son alliance. Je m'empresse de lui prendre et je lui mets à l'annulaire. J'entrelace ensuite nos doigts et je contemple nos deux alliances un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Ils te l'ont retiré quand ?_

 _\- Ce mâtin, juste avant que tu arrives. Ils ont retiré aussi celui de ma jambe droite. Pour la gauche c'est encore trop tôt._

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu es prête ? Parce que moi oui... J'ai déjà signé tes papiers de sortie, ta chambre est prête et toute la famille est impatiente que tu rentres surtout notre fille._

 _\- Je le suis._

Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et je la dépose sur le fauteuil roulant.

 _\- Allons-y !_

 **Felicity**

Oliver me pousse dans le couloir, je suis heureuse de rentrer, de retrouver ma famille et surtout heureuse qu'Oliver soit avec moi. Nous arrivons devant la voiture, Oliver ouvre la portière côté passager avant de me reprendre dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le siège. Il m'embrasse avant de refermer la porte. Je souris en le voyant batailler avec le fauteuil, il s'est pourtant entraîné durant trois jours à l'ouvrir et le fermer. Il monte dans la voiture après avoir mis le fauteuil dans le coffre. Il démarre et sors du parking de la clinique tout en me tenant la main.

Nous arrivons devant le manoir, la porte s'ouvre et Lexie se rue sur la voiture, elle ouvre ma porte et vient se lover contre moi.

 _\- Maman je suis contente, tu vas enfin rester avec nous._

 _\- Oui ma puce._

Oliver prend notre fille dans ses bras et l'embrasse, j'aime les voir ensemble. Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps mais on ne dirait pas, on a l'impression en les voyant qu'Oliver a toujours fait parti de sa vie. Pour Oliver s'est pareil il s'en occupe comme ci il l'avait toujours fait.

Théa m'emmène dans l'ancien bureau de son père.

 _\- Wahou ! Dis donc vous avez bien travaillé._

 _\- Tu as vu ça, on a tout déchiré, Oliver voulait que se soit près._

 _\- Merci Théa._

Je passe ma journée dans les bras d'Oliver, nous regardons tout un tas de film à la télévision, de temps en temps Lexie viens nous voir, elle nous fait un câlin puis repars dans sa chambre.

 _\- Elle est vraiment adorable notre puce._

 _\- Oui et elle te ressemble beaucoup, enfin elle a surtout tes yeux et ton regard... Ah et aussi ton caractère._

 _\- Mon caractère... Tu plaisantes ! J'aurai plutôt dis le tiens moi... Elle est coriace et têtue._

 _\- Et c'est tout à fait toi ça..._

Nous rigolons de bon coeur parce que nous savons très bien que nous avons tout les deux ces deux traits de caractère.

 **Oliver**

Il commence à se faire tard, Lexie est avec nous dans le salon de même que le reste de la famille. Nous avons manger assez tard ce soir car nous avons fêté le retour de Felicity à la maison mais aussi l'arrestation de Julia Martinez, elle a été repéré par les caméras de la ville hier elle s'était caché pendant plus de cinq semaines dans un vieux bâtiment dans les glades mais comme elle était à court de nourriture elle a été obligé de quitter son refuge. Elle a été arrêté juste après être entrée dans la petite superette. Je suis soulagé de savoir que ses six personnes sont en prison, nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre notre vie tranquillement sans être obligé d'être protégé par des gardes du corps à chacune de nos sortie.

 _\- Lexie, tu viens je vais te coucher._

 _\- Tu dors avec moi papa. S'il te plait dis oui._

Je souris, je me doutais qu'elle m'aurait posé la question. Je ne lui réponds pas, j'embrasse ma femme et je lui murmure à l'oreille.

 _\- Des qu'elle dort je descends._

Je grimpe avec ma fille, je lui donne une douche la met en pyjama et m'allonge avec elle dans son lit. Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement, je sens qu'elle s'apaise. Sa respiration ralentit. Je me lève doucement en vérifiant qu'elle est endormie, il ne lui a fallu que quinze minutes pour trouver son sommeil. Je ne dors plus avec elle depuis une semaine, mais tout les soirs je reste jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'endorme et tout les soirs elle me supplie pour que je dorme avec elle, je pense que je n'aurai jamais du commencer.

 _\- Oh ça a été rapide !_

 _\- Elle était fatiguée_

Felicity baille depuis dix bonne minutes, j'éteins la télévision et me lève.

 _\- Hey pourquoi tu as éteint ?_

 _\- Tu sembles fatigué_.

Elle me sourit, je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans la chambre qui se trouve au rez de chaussé, je la dépose doucement sur le lit et je l'aide à se déshabiller, elle n'a pas grand chose à retirer, juste sa robe de chambre. Ce soir je l'ai aidé pour sa toilette, ce n'est pas évident avec un plâtre à la jambe puis elle ne peut pas marcher, pas encore... Sa jambe droite et bien trop affaiblie. Les médecins disent qu'il lui faudra six mois de rééducations. La blessure à sa jambe mettra bien plus de temps à guérir parce qu'elle a été bien plus endommagé que la droite.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés, je ne sais pas si je vais passer la nuit ici, nous n'en avons pas parlé.

 _\- Tu ne te mets pas sous les couettes ?_

 _\- Tu veux ?_

 _\- Bien sur ! Tu es mon mari que je sache._

Je souris, je suis heureux, je n'osais vraiment pas m'y mettre. Felicity se colle à moi, je laisse une de mes mains caresser son dos doucement, puis je m'aventure sur sa taille, ses cuisses.

Felicity se montre entreprenante, elle passe une main sur le bas de mon ventre et remonte sur mon torse pour redescendre plus bas. Je la plaque doucement sur le lit et l'embrasse avec passion, j'essaie de ne pas lui faire mal. Felicity pousse des petits gémissement à chacune de mes caresses, je lui fais toujours autant d'effet. J'entre en elle doucement, tout en continuant ma valse de caresse et de baiser. Je fais de lent va et vient et je savoure ce contact qui m'avait manqué ces cinq dernières années.

 **Felicity**

Nous venons de faire l'amour, Oliver a été aussi tendre que dans mes souvenirs, c'est vraiment un bon amant. Je me pelotonne contre lui et laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il soit de retour. Je passe une main sur son torse, sous ma paume je sens ces cicatrices, il y en a plein sur le torse des petites, des plus grandes... Il a également des traces de brûlures... Oliver ne dis rien, je sens juste sa respiration s'accélérer. Je retire ma main et vient la passer sur son visage pour le rassurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte de lui, de son corps car moi ça ne me fait rien. Ces marques représentent ces cinq années où il a vécu le pire des enfers. Il m'a livré quelque détails sur sa vie, mais pas tout. Je lui laisse le temps, un jour je sais qu'il me racontera tout enfin il l'a déjà fait mais je n'ai pas tout retenu, quelque bride.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Humm !_

 _\- Je t'aime, avec ses marques, avec tes craintes, avec ton passé. Je t'ai toujours aimé et maintenant que tu es la avec moi je compte bien te le prouver. Ma vie sans toi a été terne et depuis que j'ai rouvert les yeux elle se colore peu à peu de lumière. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi, à ta présence._

Je sens qu'il sourit, il est heureux. Il se retourne et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Tellement... Et Felicity... Merci pour tout..._

Je sais pourquoi il me remercie, c'est parce que j'ai accepté le fait qu'il ait eut une relation... Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrai surtout que moi aussi j'en ai eu une il y a deux ans avec le frère de Tim... Personne n'en n'a jamais rien su en même temps je ne voulais pas que quiconque le sache mais je voulais essayer de mettre mon passé de côté et me construire un avenir avec un autre homme mais j'ai rompu au bout de trois mois, j'ai été incapable de l'aimé parce qu'au fond de moi j'étais persuadé qu'Oliver était en vie.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Un an plus tard**_

 **Felicity**

Déjà un an qu'Oliver est de retour parmi nous, une année qui est très vite passé. Il y a deux mois, nous avons réitéré nos voeux. C'est Oliver qui en a eu l'idée, un soir il est simplement venu dans notre chambre, le sourire aux lèvres tenant un magnifique bouquet de fleur. J'ai été surprise parce que ce n'est pas son genre, pas du tout. Il m'a donné les fleurs, dessus était accroché un petit mot que je me suis empressé d'ouvrir, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'écrit juste une petite phrase qui m'a fait monter les larmes _"Veux tu m'épouser de nouveau_ _?"..._

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à accepter, bien sur que je le voulais, comment n'aurai je pas pu, je l'aime tellement.

Nous avons fait quelque chose de très simple, nous étions juste avec Moira, Théa, Roy son fiancé, oui ils se sont fiancés, Walter, Tommy, Laurel et notre princesse. Elle était super contente de pouvoir être notre demoiselle d'honneur. Nous avons été fait la cérémonie sur la plage, puis ensuite nous avons dîner dans un bon restaurant avant de rentrer chez nous.

J'ai repris mon travail chez Qc il y a juste un mois, je ne me sentais pas capable d'y retourner puis la rééducation a été bien plus longue que ce que le chirurgien avait diagnostiqué. D'ailleurs, je ne peux toujours pas courir ni porter de talons...

Avec Walter nous avons améliorer la sécurité du bâtiment, maintenant il est quasiment impossible d'y entrer sans y avoir été invité au préalable je me sens un peu plus en sécurité mais j'appréhende toujours qu'il s'y passe quelque chose de grave. Je prends énormément sur moi pour ne pas craquer au moindre bruit suspect que j'entends, ou à la moindre personne que je croise dans le couloir et que je ne connais pas, heureusement des que je suis pas bien je sais que je peux trouver refuge dans les bras d'Oliver. Il trouve toujours les mots pour me rassurer.

Désormais il travaille dans l'entreprise, il a passé les six premiers mois de son retour avec nous, c'était génial, il s'est énormément occupé de moi et Lexie. Ils s'entendent à merveille tout les deux, j'aime les voir ensemble. Lexie a beaucoup changé en un an, elle est beaucoup plus souriante, elle l'était déjà mais depuis le retour de son père elle l'est encore plus.

Nous ne vivons plus au manoir, ni à mon ancien appartement. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais je voulais qu'Oliver se sente lui aussi chez lui. Je voyais bien que chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Lexie, il restait un moment devant la fenêtre à contempler l'extérieur. Son regard était rivé sur la toiture de l'immeuble d'en face. Je l'ai surpris à plusieurs reprise triste, alors un soir après un épisode similaire nous avons discuté et je lui ai demandé si il voulait qu'on déménage, sur le moment il a refusé mais à force de discussion il a accepté, puis nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le choix, l'appartement ne comporte que deux chambres et bientôt nous aurons besoin d'une troisième. Nous habitons maintenant une belle villa en bordure de l'océan. Nous ne regrettons absolument pas notre choix, le cadre est magnifique. Généralement le soir après que Lexie se soit endormie, nous nous posons sur la terrasse. Nous nous emmitouflons dans une couverture et nous discutons de nos journées respectives tout en regardant le ciel et en savourant le bruit de l'océan.

 **Oliver**

Je suis heureux, je sais enfin ce qu'est le bonheur et une fois que nous y avons goûté, impossible de s'en détacher. Depuis mon retour je chéri chaque journée comme un joyau. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant ma décision.

Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment bien trop, j'aimerai passer plus de temps avec mes amours mais je ne peux pas, Walter a décidé de partir avec ma mère pour six mois de ce fait, je vais devoir le remplacer, prendre le poste de Pdg... J'ai énormément à apprendre, je ne sais absolument pas diriger une entreprise et j'avoue que tout cela me fait un peu peur. Ca fait trois moi que je rentre à des heures tardives, trois mois que je n'ai pas couché une seule fois ma puce en semaine.

Nous sommes vendredi soir et exceptionnellement je peux rentrer chez moi plus tôt, Walter doit accompagner ma mère chez des amis qui habite assez loin de Starling. Je ferme mon ordinateur, je salue mon beau père et je me dirige vers ma voiture. En me dépêchant un peu je serai à l'heure pour la sortie scolaire. J'appelle ma femme pour lui dire de rester à la maison, je me charge de notre puce.

 _\- Papa, tu es venu... Je suis contente..._

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, nous rentrons à la maison où Felicity nous attend. J'embrasse ma femme pose une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondit de jour en jour et lui demande comment s'est passé sa journée, nous ne nous sommes pas vu à l'entreprise, j'avais tout un tas de réunion et pas une minute à moi.

Nous prenons le goûter sur la terrasse avec pour compagnie le bruit de l'océan et le chant des mouettes.

 _\- Papa on va jouer ?_

Je me lève en souriant et pars dans notre chambre, je vais troquer mon costume contre un short et un tee shirt et rejoins Lexie sur la terrasse qui trépigne d'impatience. Felicity s'installe sur un siège et nous regarde nous amuser. Lexie a décidé de faire voler son cerf volant...

Je le fais monter aussi haut que je le peux et une fois que je l'ai stabilisé, Lexie vient prendre les commandes. Elle agite ses mains pour que son cerf volant qui représente un adorable papillon fasse quelque figure dans le ciel. J'avoue qu'elle se débrouille très bien, elle adore cela le faire voler, nous passons souvent deux heures le samedi sur la plage pour qu'elle s'amuse avec. Je la regarde avec fierté, Felicity nous à rejoins, elle vient se pelotonner contre moi et ensemble nous admirons notre fille qui fais virevolter son papillon dans le ciel.

 _\- Papa, regarde il y a un ballon qui arrive sur toi._

Je me retourne et effectivement un ballon s'approche, il est entraîné avec le vent. Une petite fille court derrière tentant tant bien que mal de le rattraper, je lâche Felicity et pars vers le ballon que j'arrête avec mon pied avant de le ramasser et le tendre à la magnifique petite fille qui se tient devant moi. Elle me remercie, je relève la tête et j'aperçois ses parents. Je me fige, je les connais, et même trop bien.

\- _Oliver ça va ?_

Oh oui ça va, même bien, je souris pour la rassurer et la prend dans mes bras, je laisse le couple venir à nous.

Lorsqu'ils sont proches de nous je lâche Felicity et prend Tatsue dans mes bras, je la fais tournoyer et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je la repose sur le sol et fait une accolade amicale à Maséo. Je suis heureux de les voir la, ici chez moi...

 _\- C'est bon de vous revoir... Ca fait si longtemps... Tatsue plus de dix mois sans nouvelles, je pense que tu me dois tout un tas d'explication... Je t'ai cherché, enfin non, nous t'avons chercher._

Je reprends ma femme par la taille.

 _\- Je vous présente ma femme Felicity et notre fille Lexie._

Tatsue n'hésite pas, elle prend Felicity dans ses bras pour la saluer de même que Lexie.

 _\- (Tatsue) Enchanté de vous rencontrer Felicity et toi aussi Lexie... Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Oliver vous a retrouvé et encore plus de savoir que Lexie est sa fille. Je vous présente notre puce à nous aussi Jia..._

La petite est dans les bras de Maséo, elle sourit...

 _\- Tu dois avoir plein de question... Ca vous direz de dîner avec nous ce soir ? Nous habitons la première maison de la rue..._

J'accepte de suite sans même demander l'avis de Felicity, je sais qu'elle ne refusera pas... Elle semble heureuse pour moi.. Depuis dix mois je cherche Tatsue, depuis sa dernière lettre... Je lui en ai renvoyé plein mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu... Je me suis inquiété, tellement... J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, j'ai même contacté sa famille mais il n'avait pas de nouvelle non plus... Felicity avait réussi à trouver piste que nous avions suivi, enfin suivi c'est vite dit disons que nous l'avons reconnu à plusieurs reprise sur des caméras et le fait de savoir qu'elle semblait aller bien m'avait suffit à arrêter les recherches. Je me disais qu'elle avait peut être besoin d'air, d'autre chose pour se reconstruire. Mais en la voyant la devant moi avec Maséo je me demande ce qu'elle a fait. J'aurai mes réponses ce soir... Je trépigne d'impatience...

 **Felicity**

Lorsque Oliver voit ses amis, je vois ses yeux briller... Ca faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi. Je lui demande si il va bien, il me sourit, je pense que oui... Je me demande quand même qui sont ces personnes, lorsqu'ils arrivent assez près, je n'ai plus de doute c'est bien elle, la femme qui a sorti Oliver de l'enfer celle qui a toujours été la pour lui... La maman d'Akio...

Oliver la prend dans ses bras, il est plus qu'heureux de la revoir, il semble soulagé. Je me tourne vers Lexie, elle vient de laisser tomber son cerf volant et court vers nous, elle regarde son papa soulever Tatsue, elle semble inquiète, je la rassure d'un sourire. C'est vrai que son père ne prend jamais aucune femme dans ses bras à part moi excepté sa soeur et sa mère.

Il nous présente à Tatsue qui me prend dans ses bras... Maséo lui me serre simplement la main, il tient la petite fille de tout à l'heure dans ses bras qui sourit elle aussi, je le détaille un moment, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue mais impossible de me rappeler où... C'était peut être quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, non il me dit quelque chose mais quoi... Tatsue nous dit que c'est sa fille, je vois de l'interrogation sur le visage d'Oliver puis il regarde la petite et à nouveau Tatsue. Elle ne semble pas remarquer qu'il s'interroge ou alors elle ne désire pas éclaircir ce point pour le moment.

Après leur invitation, il reparte... Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait des nouveaux dans le quartier, nous questionnons Lexie pour savoir si Jia est dans son école, elle nous dit que non. Etrange parce que la petite semble avoir le même âge que Lexie...

 _\- Chérie, ça ne te dérange pas pour le dîner ? J'ai accepté sans te demander ton avis !_

 _\- Non ça ne me dérange pas... Ne t'en fait pas... J'ai hâte de les connaître un peu plus..._

Oliver m'embrasse sur les lèvres et nous rentrons chez nous, Lexie courant devant, tenant son cerf volant.

 _\- Lexie, tu viens... Je vais te doucher._

 _\- Laisse, je m'en occupe... Prend le temps de te détendre dans un bain..._

Je souris, l'embrasse et me dirige dans notre salle de bain tandis qu'Oliver part avec Lexie dans celle se situant au rez-de-chaussée.


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je tenais à tous vous remercié pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que cette fiction vous ai plu. Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que celle ci.**

 **Oliver**

Nous sommes prêt, nous sortons de notre maison et remontons la rue. Comme nous l'a dit Tatsue ils habitent qu'a une dizaine de maison au dessus de la notre, je me demande comment ça se fait que je ne les ai pas croisé plus tôt.

Nous arrivons devant chez eux et des tas de carton empilé gisent sur le sol. Je pense comprendre, ils viennent juste d'emménager, voilà pourquoi nous ne les avons pas remarqué plus tôt.

Je sonnes, je suis un peu nerveux, c'est bête parce que nous nous connaissons parfaitement tout les trois mais avec tout ce que nous avons vécu c'est étrange de se retrouver ici, dans une vie paisible alors que lorsque nous étions en Chine nous ne faisions que courir et nous battre pour rester en vie.

C'est Maséo qui vient nous ouvrir avec un petit sourire. Je lui tends une bouteille de champagne puis entre dans la maison, je tiens la petite main de Lexie.

Tatsue nous rejoins avec la petite Jia.

Leur intérieur est sobre et décoré de toute sorte d'objet provenant de leur pays. Nous nous installons dans la salle à manger, les deux petites filles ont disparue. Je cherche Lexie du regard, Felicity me prend la main et montre le salon du doigt. Je vois Lexie allongé sur un tapis tenant sa tête avec ses mains et ses pieds sont relevés elle est déjà captivé par la télévision. Je souris, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, Jia est a ses côtés dans la même position, par moment elle se regarde et discute.

Je me retourne de nouveau vers Tatsue et Maséo, ils se tiennent la main... Je suis content de voir qu'ils sont de nouveau réunis mais je me demande comment ils se sont retrouvés.

 _\- Alors vous me racontez ?_

 _\- (Tatsue) Impatient Ollie... Ca me fait plaisir de te voir heureux, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité que tu le sois..._

 _\- Et je voulais la même chose pour toi Tatsue... Je suis content de vous voir ensemble et unis._

 _\- Merci... C'est grâce à toi tout ça enfin à ta dernière lettre... Lorsque je l'ai lu, j'étais heureuse pour toi, heureuse de voir à quel point tu étais bien dans ta vie... Tu venais de découvrir que tu avais une fille, et que ta femme t'aimais encore... Tu avais réussi..._

 _\- C'est aussi grâce à toi, sans toi, je ne serai pas ici avec ma famille, je te dois tellement._

 _\- J'ai versé une larme à la lecture de ta lettre surtout lorsque j'ai lu ta dernière phrase._

 _ **"Tatsue si je suis heureux c'est grâce à toi, tu m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher prise, que la lumière percée toujours l'obscurité et avec le recul je me rends compte que tu avais entièrement raison...**_ _ **Tatsue le bonheur est souvent à porté de main et souvent nous refusons de le voir pour X raisons... J'aimerai que tu retrouves le tiens,que tu fasses l'impossible pour être de nouveau heureuse, parce que tu le mérites ça et bien plus encore.. Porte toi bien, et si besoin je serai toujours la pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi... Je t'aime comme un frère aime sa soeur..."**_

 _J'ai refermé ta lettre, j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis partie.. j'ai fait l'impossible pour avoir de nouveau ce que j'avais toujours eut...J'ai cherche Maséo durant des mois, j'ai demandé de l'aide à une personne calé en informatique._

Elle regarde Felicity, je me tourne vers ma femme qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe

 _\- Merci pour tout l'aide que tu m'as apporté Felicity._

 **Felicity**

Elle me remercie, je n'y comprends rien, je ne l'ai pas aidé... Je regarde Maséo et la tout s'éclaire... Il y a de cela neuf mois, une certaine Ayana a pris contact avec moi me demandant si je pouvais l'aider à retrouver son mari... Au départ je me suis méfiée, je lui ai demandé comment elle avait eu mon adresse mail, elle m'a simplement dit qu'une personne qui nous connaissions toute les deux lui avait un jour relaté que j'étais très calé en informatique. Je n'ai pas posé plus de question que cela, cette fille semblait déterminé à trouver l'homme qu'elle aimait alors je l'ai aidé... J'aurai tellement aimé qu'on puisse m'aider quand Oliver a disparu que je n'ai pas hésité longtemps.. Elle m'a alors envoyé une photo, son prénom et son nom de famille puis j'ai effectué les recherches.. A aucun moment je n'ai fait allusion au fait que ce Maséo puis être l'ami d'Oliver simplement parce que le prénom de la jeune femme n'avait rien en commun avec Tatsue.

Je sourie à Tatsue..

 _\- Ayana hein... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais l'ami d'Oliver ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, probablement parce que je voulais faire ça seul je veux dire l'impossible... En tout cas tu m'as fortement aidé... Lorsque tu m'as indiqué qu'il se trouvait au mont Emei, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à partir la bas. Je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour le retrouver aussi rapidement, il ne t'a fallu que trois jours.. Trois jours d'agonie pour moi mais tu as tout de même était rapide._

 _\- Merci... Durant ces trois jours, je n'ai fait que chercher, je n'ai pas pratiquement pas fait mon travail..._

Oliver s'approche de moi et me dépose un bisou sur ma joue avant de me souffler un _" je suis si fier de toi, fier d'être ton mari, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle"_. Je suis soulagé de constater qu'il ne m'en veut pas, en même temps je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qui était derrière l'écran.

 _\- Je suis donc partie dans les montagnes et comme tu me l'as indiqué il était la, il était entré dans un centre d'art martiaux. Lorsqu'il m'a vue, il a simplement détourné le regard. il a quitté le dojo sans un regard mais je n'ai pas lâché, chaque jour je m'asseyais à l'entrée du temple et le contemplais. Au bout du vingtième jours il a enfin dénié me parler. Il m'a demandé de partir, mais j'ai refusé et un peu à la fois nous avons discuté, nous avons réappris à vivre ensemble et à être heureux rien que tout les deux. Après avoir passé trois mois près du temple, Maséo a voulu le quitter, il était près à recommencer une nouvelle vie mais pas sans Jia. Je me suis demandé de qui il me parlait, il me l'a alors présenté. Cette petite puce de quatre ans, elle venait de perdre sa famille peu de temps avant que je n'arrive, elle était dans un orphelinat_.

Tatsue regarde son mari et lui demande si il veut continuer.

 _\- Je donnais des cours d'art martiaux pour les enfants plus âgé. Jia venait toujours jeter un oeil, elle restait dans l'entrée et tentait de reproduire chaque mouvement, chaque coup, je la regardais souvent d'un oeil... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse mal._

 _Un jour lors du salue, elle est venue vers moi et à posé un bisous sur ma joue, je me suis redressé et j'ai souris pour la première depuis la mort d'Akio. Cette petite fille avait réussi la ou tout le monde avait échoué. Après cette épisode chaque fois que j'arrivais, Jia venait se jeter sur moi... Je restais toujours plus longtemps le soir pour jouer avec elle, m'occuper d'elle.. Au début quand j'ai vue Tatsue, je me disais que je ne pouvais plus être avec elle pas après ce que je lui avais fait, mais elle a fait tout son possible pour que nous soyons ensemble, elle a été très tenace et je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, je pense que je te dois tout Oliver et à toi aussi Felicity._

 _Je lui ai présenté Jia et elles se sont toute les deux entendus rapidement. Nous avons alors entamé la procédure d'adoption. Ca a mis un temps fou... Quand nous avons enfin eu l'accord, nous sommes retournés dans la famille de Tatsue pour présenter notre fille mais aussi pour leur faire nos adieux. Nous voulions refaire notre vie ailleurs, Tatsue voulait absolument être proche de toi Oliver. Tu lui manquais et elle m'a dit qu'a part moi et Jia tu étais la seule famille qui lui restait... Voilà je pense que tu connais tout notre histoire maintenant._

 **Oliver**

Je regarde Tatsue, je suis vraiment fier d'elle, elle a accomplie quelque chose de formidable et seule. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Surtout que Maséo lui a tourné le dos au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais elle su passer au delà de tout ça et elle a bien fait. Les voilà de nouveau réunis et heureux ensemble. Ils ont même un enfant, comme quoi nous pouvons tous faire l'impossible pour être heureux.

Je me lève entoure Tatsue de mes bras et dépose un bisous sur sa joue comme je le fais avec Théa. Je n'ai pas menti lorsque j'ai dit que je la considéré comme ma soeur, c'est vraiment ce que je ressent envers elle.

Je reprends place près de ma femme, Maséo lève son verre.

 _\- Je porte un toast à notre nouvelle vie, notre amitié qui j'espère tiendra aussi longtemps que nous vivrons, à nos enfants Jia et Lexie et a ceux à venir._

Nous entrechoquons nos verre avant de boire. Nous passons une agréable soirée, les petites jouent tranquillement dans le salon, Felcity et Tatsue discutent longuement sur la terrasse la nuit commence à tomber mais nous arrivons encore à nous voir, elle semble très bien s'entendre, de mon côté je avec Maséo sur la plage, il me montre tout un tas de technique d'auto défense qu'il a appris lors de son année passé dans son dojo. J'essaie de reproduire ses gestes mais c'est assez difficile.

 _\- Tu viendras prendre des cours lorsque j'aurai ouvert mon dojo._

 _\- Tu vas en ouvrir un, alors ce sera ton job ?_

 _\- Oui entre autre... Tatsue aimerai ouvrir un bar à sushi, nous avons rendez-vous avec la banque la semaine prochaine._

 _\- Annule ton rendez-vous, je vais vous aider._

Tatsue et Felicity se sont rapprochés sans que nous nous apercevons.

 _\- (Tatsue) Nous ne pouvons pas accepter Oliver._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas, vous avez besoin d'argent et j'en ai... Je comprends que tu sois réticente, mais je veux vous aider. Vois ça comme un partenariat._

 _\- Ok mais je te rembourserai des que nous ferons du bénéfice._

Je lui dis que je suis d'accord, mais je refuserai l'argent, je veux leur offrir ce bar. Ils m'ont tellement donné et appris lorsque j'étais en Chine que je leur dois bien ça.

 _\- (Oliver) Il se fait tard, on va rentrer. Merci pour l'invitation. La prochaine fois ce sera chez nous... Nous vous présenterons le reste de notre famille._

 _ **Six mois plus tard.**_

 **Felicity**

Nous sommes tous réunis au bar à sushi de Tatsue et Maséo pour célébrer la naissance de Loïs, il a eu un mois la semaine dernière. Ma grossesse s'est très bien passé, même mieux que celle de Lexie mais bon ce n'est pas comparable, Oliver était avec moi cette fois ci. Je regarde mon mari qui se tient assis sur un tabouret, notre fils dans les bras, il lui caresse doucement son petit pied et le regarde avec fierté. Nous avons su que c'était un garçon le jour de la naissance, nous ne voulions pas savoir, nous voulions avoir la surprise. Je suis heureuse que nous ayons eu un garçon, c'est ce que je voulais. Oliver lui s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il comptait c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé. Lexie adore son petit frère, elle s'en occupe beaucoup des qu'il pleure elle va le voir et tente de l'apaiser soit en lui faisait des petites caresses sur la joue ou en lui donnant des bisous ou encore en lui redonnant la tétine. Jia et Lexie s'entendent toujours aussi bien, elles sont faite pour s'entendre toute les deux.

Le bar est une vraie réussite, il attire énormément de client, il faut dire que lorsque vous goûter les sushi de Tatsue vous ne pouvez que succomber, ils sont tellement bons.

Les cours se self défense de Maséo rencontre un franc succès également, il a du ajouter des séances d'entraînement afin de répondre à la demande des clients. Ce sont surtout les jeunes adolescents qui sont friands de ces cours. Il faut dire qu'il fait un bon professeur.

Oliver est passé Pdg de l'entreprise familiale, Walter est toujours à ses côtés mais c'est Oliver qui gère tout maintenant, mon beau père est la juste au cas ou.

Ma vie a totalement repris son cours lorsqu'Oliver est revenu. Je me suis sentie de nouveau moi, de nouveau vivante jusqu'a cette fameuse nuit ou j'ai cru l'avoir perdu à nouveau. Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, Oliver n'était pas la... J'ai attendu un moment mais il ne revenait pas, mon coeur s'est emballé, j'ai pensé à tout et n'importe quoi. Je me suis levé pour tenter de le trouver, la porte de la chambre de Lexie était ouverte, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsque je l'ai vu, il a remonté la couverture de Lexie puis a passé une main sur ses yeux avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis il est venu vers moi, il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a simplement dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il avait besoin de voir nos enfants avant de se recoucher.

Nous sommes retourné au lit, je me suis pelotonné contre lui et il m'a expliqué son cauchemar, je l'ai écouté comme à chaque fois et je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que même si ces cinq années ont été cauchemardesque, nous avions le reste de notre vie pour remplacer ses souvenirs et en construire des plus beaux avec nos enfants et notre famille et, c'est ce que nous nous efforçons de faire chaque jour, faire en sorte que le jour d'après soit meilleur que le précèdent.


End file.
